


Blood is thicker than water

by Inkognito97



Series: Star Wars [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Clones, Clones with Handicap, Contracts, Family, Gen, Jedi, Jedi Temple, OC, Obi-Wan has an unknown brother, Revelations, Science Fiction, Sith, War, dark side, differences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 24,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkognito97/pseuds/Inkognito97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that there are always two sides of a person, a light side and a dark side. They also say that twins more often than not are the complete opposite of each other. Does this mean that the twin brother of a Jedi has to be a Sith? Are their lives devoted by fate or is blood truly thicker than water? Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi is about to find exactly this out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters. The only character I own is Darth Ombro, since he is my OC.

“To the Outer Rim you, Skywalker and his Padawan must. Seen there this mysterious Darth Ombro was. Investigating you shall, report you must!” Yoda, the wise and green Jedi Master said while pointing with his wooden stick at the two men before him.

“If the rumours are true, this Darth Ombro is extremely dangerous and to approach with caution. We expect you to keep your profile low; you're job is to gain as much information as possible,”, the bald and dark skinned Mace Windu said seriously, his gaze resting solemnly on Anakin.

“We will be careful,” the younger Jedi mumbled and looked everywhere but at Windu.

“Anything else we have to know?” Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi asked, his hand absently stroking through his beard.

“Leading an attack, Ombro is. Allowed to interfere you are not.”

“The government of the system made it crystal clear that they do not want the Republic or the Jedi to interfere, but you are allowed to bring your clone units with you,” Windu explained further.

“With all due respect, Masters, but why are we forbidden to help?” Ahsoka Tano, who had remained silent up until now, asked.

“A proud folk, not relying on the help of others they are. Fragile their connection to the Republic is, breaking it further, we shouldn't.”

“I understand Master!” the young girl nodded.

“The troops will accompany us as a protection then?” Anakin asked.

“They are for our protection, but should the government require our assistance, we will be ready to help.”

“You still have to be careful, Master Kenobi,” Kit Fisto now joined the conversation. “We don't know what will await us, nor have we any knowledge of the true abilities of the Dark Lord, we do not even know if he is a Dark Lord or simple the apprentice. We may have reports of witnesses, but we cannot fully trust them. A few of the witnesses' reports sounded quite unbelievable and we know that people exaggerate.”

“But also true they can be, mysterious ways the force has.”

Most council members nodded in agreement. Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka eventually bowed their heads as a sign of respect and finally left the room, Obi-Wan taking the lead and his two companions trotting after him.

 

“You seem worried, Master.” Anakin eventually broke the silence once they had reached the older Jedi's quarters.

The ginger headed men stopped before the door and started stroking his beard again, a gesture he always did when he was deep in thought.

“I feel uneasy about this Darth Ombro. He seemingly appeared out of nowhere, without any trace or evidence about his heritage and existence and then there are the witnesses, who saw him perform unbelievable things.”

“Unbelievable things?” Ahsoka questioned. “Like what?”

“Controlling the living force like no Jedi, or Sith for that matter, has ever done.”

“I bet these are just lame tricks,” offered Anakin.

“Do not be so sure, Anakin. We have to be extremely careful and we will do exactly as the council said. Just observing, no interfering!” Obi-Wan said and departed with a last nod to prepare for the upcoming departure.

“What is the matter with Master Kenobi?” Ahsoka questioned.

Anakin Skywalker just sighed and motioned his Padawan to follow him, to which she immediately complied.

“The last time we, or rather Obi-Wan, encountered a real Sith, not someone like Dooku, he lost someone very dear to him.”

“Who?” Ahsoka asked almost breathless.

“His Master Qui-Gon Jinn. He was the man who found me and brought me to the temple. He and Obi-Wan were very close and during a mission on Naboo, they ran into Darth Maul. He murdered Qui-Gon, but Obi-Wan had been able to defeat the Sith singlehandedly,” Anakin explained while they roamed through the corridors.

“He did?” Ahsoka asked in awe. “I knew that he was involved in the fight with the first Sith in a long time, but the he killed him alone.”

Anakin nodded in agreement. “He is called the Sith-Killer for a reason!”

Together they entered their own shared chambers.


	2. Arrival on Malastare

“We will be landing shortly, General!” Clone Commander Cody informed his Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi.

“Good, remember not to engage in any battles, unless we are attacked,” Obi-Wan Kenobi answered.

“Yes Sir!” The clone saluted before retreating to inform his unit.

“How do you think long it will take us to find Ombro?” The young Padawan asked her Masters.

“It shouldn't take us too long. Sith are known for the destruction they leave in their wake. We could easily follow their trails!”

“I don’t know Anakin; I have a strange feeling about this whole affair,” Obi-Wan said while stroking his beard, a clear sign that he was deep in thoughts.

“Why is that Master?” Ahsoka asked.

“It is only a bad feeling… call it intuition.”

“Whatever it is, we are going to find out soon enough!” interrupted Anakin and pointed out of the window, where they could see the landscape closing in.

A few standard minutes later, the ship had landed successfully and they stepped out in the foggy air of Malastare. The clones made quick work in loading their equipment out of the ship and the Jedi gave their units the last instructions before they finally departed.

The ship was hidden by large and old trees, they still decided it would be better if a few soldiers stayed behind to guide the ship.

As Anakin had put it, “You could never trust a dug!” and since they were on the dugs’ planet, they wouldn’t take any chances.

 

“General, the troops are ready, Sir!” informed Commander Cody his general.

“Then let’s see if we can find our little Sith friend, shall we?”

“Yes Sir!” Cody saluted and motioned for the soldiers to march on, Captain Rex quickly doing the same.

The three Jedi were leading the ‘search’ troop slowly through the heavy fog of Malastare, following their instincts and the will of the Force. Yet none of them was aware of the little droid that was watching and spying on the from afar.

“Can’t see a damn thing in this fog!” one of the soldiers grumbled.

“Hey, watch where you are going!” another one shouted when the first one ran into him.

“Master, I do not think we can go much further in the fog, at least the clones can’t.”

Obi-Wan stopped in his tracks and looked behind him. Thanks to the Force he was able to at least see the silhouettes of the clones and it was obvious that they struggled.

“You are right Anakin. Cody, tell your soldiers to stop. Set up camp here or go back to the ship where the fog is not as thick. General Skywalker and I will continue on, Commander Tano is going to accompany you. Try to reach us once the fog has cleared!”

“Yes General!” Cody, who had almost walked straight into the ginger haired Jedi when he stopped walking, turned back to his unit.

“Master Kenobi, wouldn’t it be best, if I go with you and Master Skywalker?”  
“No Ahsoka, Obi-Wan and I can handle that on our one. Besides, the clones need all the help they can get!”

The three of them turned to see the clones struggle to find their way back, some of them grumbling and cursing loudly, while others silently accepted their fate.

Ahsoka sighed, “Alright Masters. May the Force be with you!”

“And with you, young Padawan,” retorted Obi-Wan.

 

Alone, the two Jedi continued their way and Anakin waited until they were far enough away not to be overheard, “Master, what is the matter?”

“What do you mean Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked startled.

“I am just curious why my Master suddenly let’s go of every rule and every caution he holds so dear.”

The older Jedi huffed at that, “As I already mentioned, I have a bad feeling about this.”

“This would normally be reason for you to make extra precautions.”

“This time it’s different. The Force urges me on, but I will not risk the lives of our troops!”

“That sounds more like you… Well, I guess it is only the two of us then. The two of us and that damn Sith.”

“Language Anakin,” Obi-Wan scolded, “and be careful, we are only supposed to gather information about him. We don’t know with what we are dealing here and from what Master Yoda said… just promise me you are not going against the Council’s orders, at least not this time.”

“I would never do such a thing,” the young Skywalker retorted light-heartedly.

“Anakin, please. Promise it!”

The brown haired man decided he didn’t like that tone in his Master’s voice and he stoically nodded his head. Obi-Wan was greatly worried and almost unbalanced as if he knew something, yet couldn’t quite grasp it. If Obi-Wan was like this, Anakin decided he would follow the Council and Obi-Wan’s orders strictly this time and if it only was to ease the older man’s heart.

“Thank you Anakin,” Obi-Wan clasped the other man’s shoulder and slightly squeezed it. It was a clear sign that he meant what he said and that at least this worry was out of his mind.

Anakin mentally sighed, this couldn’t end good…


	3. Encounter Of The Third Kind

The walk through the terrain was tricky and not easy, not even for the two Jedi, who had to completely rely on the guidance of the Force by now. The fog had even gotten thicker and Obi-Wan had found it necessary to connect him with Anakin by a rope that was tied to their belts. Anakin had looked sceptical at first, but at this point he was more than happy that Obi-Wan had more or less forced him to tie himself to his old Master. Not that he would admit this to the ginger haired man.

“Master, are you sure this is the right way?” Anakin asked.

“I have no idea where we are going Anakin,” before the younger man could protest or freak out, Obi-Wan hastily added, “I am simply following the will of the Force.”

Apparently that had been enough for the younger Jedi, for he kept silent and did not retort. Obi-Wan sighed. He would get crazy if the fog did not lift or if they didn’t leave it soon. That and they were getting exhausted from the constant contact of the Force. Their own senses wouldn’t be of use now and Obi-Wan doubted they would come out alive of this fog and forest if they tried.

 

After what seemed like an eternity, the fog seemed to get less, at least the two Jedi could make out the form of each other again. From this point it did not take much longer for the two men to reach the end of the forest and as soon as they stepped out into the moonlight, both their commlinks blinked.

“Kenobi and Skywalker here,” Obi-Wan took the call with Anakin listening.

“Thank the Force, we finally reached you,” the static voice of Ahsoka Tano sounded, “Do you have any ideas how worried we were?”

“A lot?” Anakin suggested with a smug grin, which earned him a raised eyebrow from his companion.

“We couldn’t reach you for hours, Master. That and I couldn’t feel you in the Force.”

Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged questioning glances, “Snips, are you sure about that? Obi-Wan and I had been completely in tune with the Force… it would surprise me if the Sith hasn’t located us yet.”

Obi-Wan hummed in agreement, “Now that you mention it… Doesn’t this fog feel strange to you?”

Now it was the dark haired man’s turn to raise an eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

Obi-Wan gave his companion a pointed look, which was returned with a rolling of eyes, before the younger male closed his eyes and turned his focus towards the heavy and milky fog.

“It feels…” he began.

“…alive!” his apprentice finished for him and Anakin reopened his eyes to star astonished at the older male.

Obi-Wan’s hand rested on his chin - a clear sign that he was in deep thought - and his gaze rested on the strange fog. Anakin patiently waited. He knew that, if there was an explanation to this, Obi-Wan would find it.

“Masters, do you have any ideas what it is?”

Obi-Wan remained silent at the Togruta’s question and Anakin was beginning to feel uneasy, when the bearded man finally opened his mouth. “It’s moving.”

“Excuse me?” Anakin asked bewildered.

“Look closely, Anakin. The fog does not only appear to be alive, it seems to be connected to the Force as well, almost as if… almost as if somebody used the Force to create it, in order to actually feel creatures and all kinds of living being approach.”

“That’s impossible!” the younger man exclaimed, “Isn’t it?”

“Apparently not. Ahsoka, you and the men have to get away from there. Get back into the ship and block the entrances. Whatever created this, is powerful and does not want people roaming around.” Obi-Wan had barely finished speaking, when another voice joined in, “How very true.” The voice was muffled and sounded lightly contorted and when the two Jedi whirled around to gaze upon the newcomer, they saw why. The man, at least Obi-Wan guessed that their new companion was male, was wearing a two-coloured mask over his face. The right was black and the left side was white and a predatory smile was painted on it.

 

Simultaneously activated Obi-Wan and Anakin their lightsabers and strengthened their guard. Anakin was completely focused on the being before them, while Obi-Wan quickly got rid of the rope that bonded them.

“Who are you?” Anakin demanded.

The man tilted his head, gaze resting on Anakin for a moment. At least Obi-Wan thought so, for he couldn’t make out the other’s eyes. Actually there was not much at all that Obi-Wan could make out of the man before him. He wore a black coat that hat silver plates on it and boots in a dark grey.

“I am me and me is I,” the stranger eventually answered.

“That’s no answer and you know it!” Anakin yelled, clutching the hilt of his lightsaber tighter, “Stop playing games with us!”

The man chuckled, “If I wanted to play games Jedi, I would have expanded or shifted the fog so that you would still be trapped.”

Before Anakin could say anything in return, Obi-Wan stepped in, “So it was you who created this sphere?”

The head of the dark figure turned, “To a certain degree… The planet naturally produces fogs and I only had to add my Force signature and finally I am able to manipulate it to my will.”

“That’s… astonishing.” Anakin shot Obi-Wan a look of utter disbelief.

“Why thank you,” the man chuckled and inclined his head in a bow.

“How can you complement him?” Anakin asked, “He is the enemy!”

Obi-Wan cleared his throat, “Up to this point he is only a Force User, who is talking to us, Anakin. He has done nothing to earn our suspicion until now.”

“Except the darkness that radiates from him, you mean?” Anakin snapped.

“The dark power does not necessary need to come from him, Anakin. It could very well pass through him and you know it.”

“I hate to interrupt your bickering,” the dark figure stepped in, “but I must ask you to leave now.”

“And why is that?” Anakin challenged and stepped forward, before Obi-Wan could stop him from doing so.

The figure chuckled darkly and Obi-Wan suddenly had a sick feeling in his stomach. Only a blink of an eye later, the figure was not standing a few feet away from them, but right in front of a stunned Anakin Skywalker, whose wrist was trapped in a vice like grip.

“Because if you don’t Jedi, I will kill you both,” the voice sounded calm and collected and maybe that was exactly what caused a shiver to run down Obi-Wan’s spine.

They hadn’t even seen the man moving and the ginger haired Jedi knew that they would have no chance against the man should they challenge him. At least not without knowing what exactly was going on.

 

Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber and straightened while placing it back on his belt. The figure was looking at him and Anakin was clever enough to keep completely still.

“Who are you?” Obi-Wan asked calmly.

“I have a lot of names, but you may calm me Lord Ombro.”

Obi-Wan swallowed a lump in his throat. So this was the Sith they were supposed to spy on? “You are a Sith, are you not?”

“Unfortunately I am.”

“Oh,” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, “and why is that?”

The figure let go of Anakin and stepped closer to Obi-Wan until they were standing right next to each other. The ginger haired man gave his companion a pointed look that stated not to do anything rush and Anakin actually complied to that. The dark being leaned closer into Obi-Wan’s personal space and whispered right into his ear, “Because the Sith of this time are pathetic. Darth Sidious is weak and follows this ridiculous rule of two,” he chuckled, “But I am going to change that. I will kill Sidious and become the new leader of the Sith…”

“Then what, are you going to fulfil Sidious plans?” Obi-Wan asked, also whispering even though he did not know why.

“No, I have my own plans. Plans that will not fail, like his plan is fated to,” he hesitated, “One aspect deals with the rebuilding of the Sith Order.”

“Sith Order?” Obi-Wan inquired.

“Ask your Council about that or look into the Sith Holocrons I know your Order has.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Obi-Wan tilted his head, so that he could look directly at the figure next to him and he found himself gazing into penetrating golden eyes and Obi-Wan suddenly felt exposed and vulnerable.

“Because I will make you an offer… Join me and together we will rule the galaxy.”

“Why are you offering me this?” This Sith Lord was getting more and more confusing, “You do not even know me.”

Again the man chuckled, “I have known you my whole live and even longer, as you have me. You are just too blind to acknowledge this.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

The figure shook his head and started to lean away, “Again, ask that Council of yours, if you cannot figure it out on your own.” With that the figure started to walk away. He eventually stopped, the fog started to surround his feet and was creeping higher, and turned his head to look over his shoulder at the two Jedi, “Leave this planet, do not return and do not seek me out.” His gaze turned to Obi-Wan. “At least not until you have found out the truth.”

With that he vanished into the fog, leaving two stunned Jedi behind.

“What was that?” Anakin asked bewildered.

“I have no idea,” he turned around when he felt a shift in the Force and he saw how the fog behind them parted into a way, “But let’s follow his orders for now. Let us return to our ship and contact the Jedi temple.”

Anakin nodded and together they walked the crafted path, both not noticing the pair of golden eyes that followed them.


	4. Dirty little secrets

“You did what?” the scandalized and slightly angry voice of Mace Windu asked, after Obi-Wan and Anakin had explained their situation.

From the corner of his eyes, the ginger haired man saw his companion flinch and drifting closer to his side. “We searched for the Sith we were supposed to gather information about, without the troops, for the fog was too thick for those untrained in the ways of the Force. Eventually we escaped the fog and the Sith we were searching for appeared and talked with us. Or rather, he ordered us to leave this planet, but before he did that, he actually asked me to join him…” Obi-Wan hesitated and began stroking his beard, “He was acting rather strange for a Sith Lord, especially towards me.”

Anakin nodded in agreement. The static form of Mace Windu rested his head in his hands and took a few deep breathes.

“Was there something else he said?” Ki-Adi-Mundi wanted to know.

“He mentioned the ‘Sith Order’ and that I should take a look into the Sith holocrons we have. It certainly is worrisome that he knew that these holocrons are in our possessions.”

“Do you think he have a spy in our midst?” This time it was Plo Koon who asked.

“I do not think so, Masters. I cannot explain it, but I’ve got the feeling that it is nothing the like.”

Yoda hummed thoughtfully, “Something else bothering you, there is.”

“Yes Master,” Obi-Wan nodded and let his arms fall back to his sides, “it’s something else the Sith said.”

“Speak then,” the dark skinned Jedi encouraged.

“He told me that he knows me my whole life and as strange as it may sound, I feel connected to him. It almost feels like a bond. The Force urges me in his direction, but when I reach out to ask, it only urges me onwards.”

“You share a bond with a Sith Lord?” Anakin exclaimed and took a step back.

“Of course not, a bond needs to be formed willingly by two individually and I never agreed to such a bond.”

“Not necessarily it needs two willing beings to create a bond,” the wise and green Jedi Master stated, “In mysterious ways the Force works, hm.”

“What do you mean?” Obi-Wan asked, “Is there something the Council is not telling me?”

Yoda exchanged a glance with the dark skinned Jedi, who sighed and nodded in silent agreement. “When we found you Obi-Wan, your presence in the Force was tainted-“

“That’s stupid and you know it. Obi-Wan has the brightest presence in the Force I have ever seen!” Anakin jumped to his former Master’s defence.

“As I was saying,” the bald Jedi continued, completely ignoring the younger man’s outburst, “your presence was tainted by a bond you shared with another being. However, the person from the other side of the bond was nowhere to be found and till today we have no idea who it might be. The only thing we know it that the bond you share with this unknown being, was created by the Force itself and cannot be undone. Only when one of the two bonded people dies, the bond will be broken.”

“Risk there is that when one dies, the other will too.”

“Why did you never tell me and why haven’t I noticed until now?”

“We shielded the bond as good as we could. The problem was that it was the dark side that came from it and it was starting to influence you. In order to stop it, we could your connection as good as possible, but even that was not enough. Sometimes something would leak into your mind… we guess this is the darkness Qui-Gon felt in you.” Mace explained.

A heavy silence settled between the Jedi. Obi-Wan was processing what he had just been told. Anakin looked bewildered and unsure between his former Master and the other Council members, who were exchanging glances between each other. Only Yoda and Mace Windu remained relatively calm.

“You tell me that somewhere in the galaxy someone is running around, to whom I am bonded? And that there is a high risk that when he or she dies, I will die too?” His eyes narrowed in anger, “And do I understand it correctly that the Council did not see it fit to inform me in this matters?”

The Masters remained silent and Obi-Wan huffed in annoyance and left the room, without another word. Anakin was about to follow him, but the voice of the green and old Jedi Master stopped him, “Follow him, you should not. Time alone is what he needs. Time to think and to figure out what the Force has planned for him.”

“Do you think that this other person could be the Sith Lord we encountered?” Anakin asked curious.

“It certainly would explain the tainted Force presence…” Mace Windu sighed, “You should leave this planet. Tell your troops to be ready to depart, you will travel to one of the neighbouring planets. Apparently a droid army was send there and the residents required Jedi help.”

“I understand Master.”

Mace nodded, “One more thing. Don’t talk to anyone, not even Master Kenobi about what we just revealed. These information are confidential and should not get into the wrong hands.”

“I understand Masters, may the Force be with you.”

“And with you,” replied the dark skinned Jedi and the connection was shut off.

 

Anakin promptly turned around and left the room to search for his wayward companion. He would need to tell the man about their new assigned mission. That and he wanted to offer the ginger haired Jedi Master as much comfort as he could, even though he wasn’t sure IF he could. He himself would be furious to be let out on such trivial matters. He sighed, how he hated the Council…


	5. Your darkest dream

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin called out once he spotted the ginger haired Jedi standing aside their makeshift camp. The men were already preparing to leave.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” the Jedi Master offered, but he didn’t turn around from gazing over the fog. They were standing on a few rocks that allowed them to see a little further. Not much, but it was the thought that counted.

“Neither do I Master,” that earned him a questioning look, “The Council assigned us to another mission. We are to leave for a neighbouring planet that has been attacked by droids.”

Obi-Wan nodded and stroked his beard in thought. Anakin took the more relaxed form of his former Master as an invitation to step closer. “I have thought about it,” and Anakin was not surprised at all that Obi-Wan had come up with something in only a few minutes, “the Force definitely urged me towards our dark friend.”

“You are not speaking of defying the Council’s orders are you?” Anakin asked with amusement lacing his voice. Obi-Wan shot him one of his looks and the younger male couldn’t help himself but laugh loudly, earning him worried and questioning looks from their near man and from Ahsoka. The young Togruta was about to join the two Masters, but Anakin motioned for her to stay put. She obviously was not happy with the order, but she did as she was told.

“I am glad that you are enjoying yourself,” Obi-Wan retorted sarcastic, but there was no real anger in his voice. His eyes were actually sparkling with hidden mischief.

“I can’t believe I am actually witnessing the day that Obi-Wan Kenobi defies the Council’s orders... I am so proud of you Master.”

“Ah yes... I will leave it to you to explain the Council why I am not with you then. I trust you to find a suitable explanation to cover me.”

“Don’t worry Master,” Anakin was secretly proud that Obi-Wan trusted him with such an important task, even if it would be a pain in the rear. He knew that the Council would immediately sent help, should they find out what Obi-Wan was about to do and that would ruin the ginger haired male’s plan. “I will not let you down.”  
“I know you won’t, young one,” Obi-Wan gave one of his smiles.

“Well,” Anakin said a little awkwardly, “make sure to greet him from me.”

“Oh I am sure he will feel honoured,” Obi-Wan teased and Anakin was glad that his Master was not stuck in his anger.

 

Their situation was briefly explained with the troops and of course, loyal as they were, they agreed to cover for their beloved General. Obi-Wan had a good reputation with clones and few were the occasions when a clone did not like him immediately. He just had a way with people and Anakin, who had a more than a bad start in the temple, had been quite jealous of him then. Until the ginger haired man had explained Anakin that he was not even trying to befriend them. He had told Anakin that he would rather avoid most of the people he had befriended over the time and the young Skywalker had eventually understood that it was not always a blessing to have such an ability.

Ahsoka had been more hesitant however, “Masters, I have a bad feeling about this.”  
“I don’t feel anything,” Anakin had offered and looked at Obi-Wan for his opinion.

“Actually I have a rather good feeling about this...” he sighed, “I won’t turn away from my decision now, young Padawan.”

Ahsoka had eventually agreed. She knew there was just no reason for her to argue with the Negotiator. She would just lose anyway.

That way why Obi-Wan stood by and watched with a hint of awe how the great cruiser started and vanished at the horizon until nothing remained. He was just debating what he was supposed to do now to get the Sith’s attention, when a certain muffled voice sounded behind him, “Don’t tell me they dumped or forget you.”

“I dumped myself I fear,” Obi-Wan retorted with a small grin on his lips. He didn’t need to turn around, for the Sith walked forward and came to a halt right next to him.

“Why are you still here?”

“Right to the point I see...” Obi-Wan sighed mentally, “I have talked to the Council.”

“Oh, and what did they tell you?”

“Nothing satisfying I fear.” Obi-Wan turned and walked towards the remains of a mighty tree. The dark man was silently following him, not leaving a single trace on the damp ground. Obi-Wan’s boots were already ruined by all kinds of fluids, the other male’s were not. Gracefully the ginger haired Jedi sat down on the trunk and offered his companion a seat, who declined with a shake of his head.

“What did they tell you?” the dark man repeated his question from before. He didn’t sound impatient, but generously curious.

“They told me that I share a life-bond with somebody. They apparently have no idea, who the other half of this bond is or why it was forged. Further they told me that my presence would be tainted had they not shielded the bond.”

The dark aura around the man spiked a moment, “Of course they would think that.”

“Excuse me?”

Golden eyes shone from under the mask, “Everything the Council does not know is dangerous and dark for them.”

Obi-Wan shrugged, “And is it?” He hesitated, “Are you?”

“I am dark because I was raised this way. Just as you was raised to become a Jedi. That does not mean I tainted you with my presence.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes went wide, before his Jedi training kicked in, “Do you mean to tell me... that you are the other half of the bond?”

“Guilty as charged,” the man bowed mockingly.

The ginger haired Jedi ran a hand through his hair, “Who are you?” he eventually asked. He didn’t need to see more than the other’s eyes to know that he was smiling under his mask.

“Hello brother.”


	6. Deal with the Devil

Not even his Jedi training could keep Obi-Wan from openly gaping at the being before him. He couldn’t believe, didn’t want to believe that this man was related to him. He was a Sith for Force sake. But then again, nothing seemed to be right. A Sith was supposed to be completely dark and hate the Jedi. He was supposed to be ruthless and unforgiving, yet Darth Ombro had let him and Anakin go. The ginger haired Jedi had no doubt that they would not have the slightest chance against him, not even with Ahsoka and the clones, even though he wasn’t sure where that knowledge came from.

A sharp tug at the back of his mind brought Obi-Wan back to the here and now. Curiously he inspected the area and he was surprised to see strong shields there. Shields that weren’t his and therefore should not be there. He felt the Force presence of some of the Council members, including Yoda and Mace Windu and the truth of their words rung in his head. How could they have lied to him like this? How was he supposed to trust them when they kept secrets even among the Council, how was any Jedi supposed to trust them? And how could he have overseen this?

He felt another tug, harder than the first one and Obi-Wan gazed up at his companion. He had completely forgotten that he wasn’t alone. The Sith had slightly come closer, yet not close enough to touch yet. His eyes had still a hint of gold in them, but they were mostly green-blue now. Just like Obi-Wan’s own eyes.

“This can’t be possible,” Obi-Wan protested weakly, fully knowing that he needed more than that to convince himself and the man, who stood arms crossed over his chest before him.

“Search your feelings and the Force and you will know it to be true,” the Sith answered.

Obi-Wan shook his head and abruptly stood up from the trunk to bring a few steps between himself and his pseudo brother.

“Show me your face,” he ordered.

The dark clad man chuckled, “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”  
“What?”

“Destroy the shields and open the bond and I’ll show you everything you want to know... except the identity of Sidious, that is something I cannot show you.”

“Why not?”

“Because he made sure that none of his ‘students’ are able to betray him. It is in the nature of Sith students to kill their Master so that they in turn become the Master. It is an unwritten rule in this time. Believe me, I would like nothing more than to reveal all his dirty little secrets to you, it would save me a lot of time.” There was logic in the man’s words, yet Obi-Wan still didn’t want them to be true.

“What will happen if I open the bond?” finally having found his centre and balance again, Obi-Wan stopped pacing and stood across the other male, copying his position.

For a moment the other’s eyes shone golden, “We will share memories... and before I forget it, you should protect you mind. Being separated for over thirty years and then sharing experiences...” he chuckled darkly and without humour, “it could be a little overwhelming.”

Obi-Wan shook his head, “How is this bond even possible?”

“It was forged by the Force,” was the simple answer.

“Why?” the Jedi Master asked.

Again the other male chuckled, but he didn’t answer. Instead he relaxed his posture and pushed the hood of his dark robe down. Reddish short hair was revealed, as well as a braid that dangled from behind his left ear. It sported a few colourful beads and Obi-Wan wondered the meaning of this braid. Then the dark clad man’s hands moved towards the mask and it too was pulled off. The Jedi Master’s centre was once again saying goodbye. It was almost like looking into a mirror, except that the Sith didn’t sport a full beard. He only had a beard around his mouth. There was also a scar running over his left eye.

“Because we are twins,” the Sith finally answered, “We shared a bond before we were even born.”

“What happened... I mean, why,” his voice broke off.

“Why did the Jedi Order not take us both? Because Sidious was quicker and he only wanted one apprentice. Me being the older one was his only reason to take me, at least that is what he told me. Now destroy the shield and open the bond if you want to know more.” The fingers that held the mask, twitched for a moment.

Obi-Wan was already concentrating on the part of his mind, he hadn’t noticed before, when he suddenly froze. He remembered the Council’s words. Was his apparent brother’s intention to taint him and pull him to the dark side? What would really happen if he opened the bond?

“What is it?” the other male asked impatiently, his eyes were narrowed in suspicion.

“I won’t open the bond,” and he sounded more confident than he felt.

Golden eyes shown with barely concealed anger, “Let me guess, you won’t because that Council of yours told you it would be dangerous.” He huffed and revealed his teeth in a snarl, “They are not all knowing brother, you would do good to remember this.”

“Neither are you,” Obi-Wan replied boldly, “and you are a Sith. Are you not supposed to lie?”

“And you are a Jedi, so you are supposed not to feel attached or emotions at all. But didn’t I feel your attachments towards Skywalker when we met? And isn’t there affection when you talk to your Grandpadawan or whatever you call her?”

“That’s not the same,” he was interrupted before he could finish the sentence.

“Do me a favour and spare me the lecture, I am not interested,” he hesitated and seemed to ponder about something, “What about a deal?”

Obi-Wan’s curiosity was spiked, but he wouldn’t let his guard down. “What kind of deal?”

His copy shrugged, “Allow me to try and show you the truth about the Jedi and the Sith. Let me try to make you see reason so that you join me. I won’t use dirty tricks, like mind suggestions or torture or whatsoever. Just the truth and my point of view. If I succeed, you will join me.”  
“And what if you fail?”

“I will give my live so that you and the Jedi know everything there is to know about Sidious.”

Obi-Wan thought hard about this. He had no doubt that he could withstand the darkness, but there was still something unsettling him. He had the feeling he was walking into a trap... but wasn’t the information worth the risk?

“How do I know that you will keep your word?”

“We make a contract in the Force. It is binding and cannot be broken, under no circumstances,” was the simple answer.

Obi-Wan had read about so called Force Contracts. They were forbidden by the Council because there was no way out of it, sometimes not even certain death. He pondered a moment about his options and finally decided what action he should take.

“I agree!”

“Perfect,” the Sith purred and both men shook hands while calling upon the Force. The deal was sealed and the bad feeling Obi-Wan had developed only intensified. It had been a bad idea and he knew it, but he wanted the war to end. They all wanted the war to end, but this was not the only reason he agreed. He had seen what would become of Anakin if he didn’t watch out and the defeat of Sidious, would keep his former Padawan save.

“It’s done,” the Sith stated.

Obi-Wan exhaled shakily and sat back down on the trunk, for his legs were shaking too. He silently asked himself what he had done. “What,” he cleared his throat, “what’s your name?”

Golden eyes sparkled, “Ben-Dar Kenobi, but you may call me Ben.”


	7. Dangerous terrain

It took the ginger haired Jedi a few minutes until he was able to stand again. To his surprise his brother, Ben, had waited patiently, not making a single comment. When he was finally able to move again, the Sith lead him through the foggy landscape. Only incidental did the Jedi notice that the fog was slightly clearing and he wondered if it had been just a precaution to keep them away.

Deciding that he couldn’t take the uncomfortable silence anymore, Obi-Wan asked, “Is there any reason for the braid?”  
The other’s expression remained neutral, “This is private.”

The Jedi huffed, “I thought we were brothers... and isn’t it your intention to earn my trust?” He felt strangely bold.

“Yes, but we do not know ANYTHING of each other. So I would suggest that you start asking less personal questions.”

That sounded logical and stupid at the same time, at least to Obi-Wan’s ears, “Alright,” he thought a moment, “What’s your favourite colour? Black? Red?”

Hardened eyes mustered him for a moment, “Green,” and Obi-Wan suddenly felt guilty. “Yours?”

“I never really thought about it,” the younger male admitted, “But I guess it would be blue...”

“Not white or beige?”

“No,” Obi-Wan answered ruefully. He sighed, “That has been... inappropriate of me.”

“You think?” the Sith raised an eyebrow.

“Yes...”

The two Force users had stopped walking and were gazing into each other’s faces. Ben had his arms crossed, one eyebrow raised and did not look amused, while Obi-Wan stood with his hands on his hips and a little worry obvious in his eyes.

To the Jedi’s surprise, his counterpart suddenly started laughing, there was even real humour in it. “You should see your face,” he shook his head, “You Jedi are just too stuck-up sometimes. If you could really offend me with this, then I wouldn’t be standing before you today.”

“You were fooling me?” and there vanished the rest of his dignity.

“Guilty as charged,” he hesitated, “But you are not really making it hard for me.” Obi-Wan suddenly had the desire to throw a rock at his companion’s head. It was not very Jedi-like, but at least he got the satisfaction of sticking out his tongue at the back of his brother, who had started to walk again.

“I’ve seen that.”

“Good,” Obi-Wan only retorted. Honestly, what was going on with him? He was behaving like a Padawan... could it be that the man before him was already influencing him? Then again, he had sworn not to and it was sealed with the Force Contract.

“I can’t remember acting so... uncivilised since I’ve been a little boy,” Ben suddenly spoke up, saying exactly what Obi-Wan had been thinking. “Maybe it has something to do with our reawakened bond... which you are still holding close at your side,” the last part was said with an accusing undertone.

“Well, excuse me for wanting to protect my sanity,” the Jedi retorted and caught up with his companion.

“Are you?” Ben tilted his head, his eyes resting on Obi-Wan.

“You yourself said that my mind could be overwhelmed...” he let the sentence trail off.

“I never said you had to open it the full way and at once,” was the Sith’s response.

“Touché,” he sighed.

“Besides,” Ben cut in, before the Jedi Master could say anything else, “are you truly protecting your sanity? I trust that you are educated about Force sensitive twins?” Obi-Wan nodded. He had read about that phenomenon. “Then you know that the children are connected with a bond that can only be broken when one of the siblings dies... The bond is an insurance and a connection between two spirits. In my opinion, we should never have been separated in the first place, we would be more balanced then.”

“You can’t know that. We could have turned out just like this.”

“Perhaps...” his expression turned distant and Obi-Wan wondered if there was sadness in the other’s eyes, or if he had just imagined it. “If we had not been separated,” Ben began hesitantly, “would we have been trained together?”

“In the rare cases that situation like this occurs, the twins would be taught by one Master,” Obi-Wan answered.

The Sith hummed, “Your master was Qui-Gon Jinn, am I right?”

Shocked eyes turned towards the older male’s profile. “How-“ before he could finish the sentence, the Sith interrupted, “Tyranus told me everything there is to know.”

It took Obi-Wan a moment to remember that Tyranus was Dooku’s Sith title. It was strange for him to think of Dooku this way, though. That and the older male did seem to have a great dislike for his title. “Does he know who you are?” he asked eventually.

“No, otherwise he undoubtedly would have told you with that big mouth and great ego of his,” something in his blue-green eyes flashed, “Grievous and Ventress do not know either.”

“Only Sidious knows then... but why would he keep you out of sight for so long?”

“I am SUPPOSED to be his secret weapon,” he scoffed and golden eyes narrowed in anger, “How unfortunate for him that I am not his little toy!”

“You chose to show yourself then?”

“Make no mistake. Sidious WANTED me to gain attention, but he didn’t want anybody to know my true identity or what I am truly capable of.”

“What happens if he finds out that you did reveal yourself?” he couldn’t quite keep the worry out of his voice. This WAS his brother after all, he could feel it in the Force.

“Nothing,” and there was the insane gleam in his eyes again, “for he won’t catch me.” His chuckling sounded cold and it sent shivers down the younger Kenobi’s spine.

There was just one thing remaining that worried the Jedi Master, “Where exactly are we heading?”

Ben tilted his head, “To our little... camp,” he turned to fully look at his brother, eyes blue-green again, “Grievous and Ventress might be there too, but don’t you worry, you will be save with me. They ARE outranked by me after all, besides, if they had to chose, they wouldn’t chose Sidious and neither would Dooku.”

“Why not?” he was determined to get as much information as possible.

“Because Sidious is a monster,” there was a haunted look on his face and he hesitated, “He has a way with words and he can easily manipulate people to his advantage... he has done so countless of times already. They fear him, but there is no respect, no loyalty.” Obi-Wan nodded. Every piece of information on Sidious would bring him and the Order a step closer to the Sith Lord and who knows, maybe he didn’t need Ben’s help after all. “This is the only way I can give you information about Sidious... they are not specific nor will they be of much help, but...” he trailed off.

Obi-Wan shrugged, “Alone they might seem useless, but a lot of information might help.”

“If the Jedi weren’t so blind, you would already know his identity. He IS right under your nose after all and it is just so damn frustrating that I am unable to even say his name!”

Ben’s aura had darkened and his eyes had returned to their golden colour. Obi-Wan knew that he had to treat carefully know. This was the first time the other’s temper had really slipped and he knew from experience that this could mean trouble. Dooku and Ventress were more powerful and aggressive when they were enraged after all. Impulsively the ginger haired Jedi reached out and grabbed the other’s elbow, causing golden eyes to fix on him.

Obi-Wan gently yet firmly brought his companion to stop walking. “Ben,” he tried in a soothing voice, “we will bring an end to Sidious and this war... together,” he added as an afterthought.

“Together...” the older male repeated.

“It remains to be seen on which side we will stand on,” Obi-Wan hastily replied.

Ben chuckled at the other’s tone, “You are right...” his gaze turned distant. Obi-Wan deemed it save to let go of his elbow when golden eyes returned to their normal colour. The Jedi Master was used to his friends and comrades describing HIS eyes as changing, but his brother probably took that to a complete new level.

The Sith rummaged in one of his pockets for a moment and then pulled out his mask. Obi-Wan did not need to be told that they had almost reached the Siths’ lair and he was suddenly glad to know that he would have at least ONE comrade there.


	8. Behind Enemies' Line

They manoeuvred easily around the battle droids. Most of the droids avoided even looking in their general direction in fact. A fact that had made Ben laugh, when Obi-Wan had addressed it.

“They KNOW that I am not very... fond of droids,” the Sith had huffed, “They are stupid, slow and can be programmed to kill you. There is no loyalty, no respect and they are everything else than entertaining. I prefer real men.”

Obi-Wan should have paid more attention to the last part of this sentence, but he didn’t, which could very well have been because Asajj Ventress chose exactly this moment to make an appearance.

“Why hello there Ombro,” she cooed and invaded Ben’s personal space. The male Sith did not react in any way, except looking at the smaller female. “Why so silent?” she asked, but Ben did not answer this time either.

It was then that her eyes fell on Obi-Wan, who had watched the one-sided exchange with a mixture of interest and disgust. It was obvious that Ventress acted this way, because she wanted something. It was not clear for the Jedi WHAT she wanted however. Maybe she simply wanted the ‘mysterious’ Sith Lord or something more... objective.

“Kenobi,” her voice had lost all the previous sweetness. How she said his name reminded the ginger haired Jedi of an infuriated snake. Two blood red lightsabers activated at once and Obi-Wan had his hand already on his own blue one, when Ben stepped between the two beings.

“He is with me,” was everything the Sith said. His voice betrayed nothing of his emotions or thoughts. It was neutral, but held an air of authority nevertheless.

“Oh,” she still held onto her lightsabers when she sighed dramatically, “Maybe nobody has told you during that isolation of yours, but usually you take the weapons of your prisoner.”

“He is not our prisoner, but our guest,” again there was not even the hint of an emotion in his voice.

The female’s eyes widened in surprise, “Apparently that isolation has not helped the state of your mind.” She continued when her collocutor did not reply, “You are completely insane,” she stated boldly.

“Perhaps. Or perhaps every living being is insane in his or her own way. Maybe insanity is the real normal and normal, as you define it, is an abnormality in the Force. This therefore means that I would be normal, at least from the point of view of the Force, and YOU would be abnormal.”

The female Sith blinked a few times at those words and Obi-Wan barely kept himself from chuckling. That statement sounded like something Qui-Gon would have said. Or in other words, it was completely irritating and could probably only be understood by the speaker himself. Even though Obi-Wan had the suspicion that sometimes not even Qui-Gon knew what he was talking about.

“What?” Ventress eventually managed to spit out. She had long since deactivated her lightsabers. Probably unconsciously, Obi-Wan presumed.

“Ponder about it, meditate, I do not care,” from the way the Force spiked around his brother for the briefest of moments, Obi-Wan knew his eyes must have flashed golden, “But do not do it, whatever ‘it’ is, anywhere near me.”

She bald woman recoiled from the sudden coldness in the taller male’s voice. She seemed to ponder about her next step, but apparently she deemed it saver to step aside and to let the two Kenobis pass.

“Well, then have fun... and should you grow bored, my dear Obi-Wan, you know where to find me.”

“Of course, my darling,” the ginger haired Jedi could not help himself, but to reply like this. He quietly wondered what his brother, who had showed not even the slightest interest in Ventress’ company, must think. The Council member immediately banished that thought. He was not dependant of Ben, hadn’t been for over thirty years, so why did he start now? Could this be the bond the Sith had mentioned earlier? Obi-Wan HAD opened the bond for one little second, before immediately closing it again. Nothing has really went through, on neither side, but it would be a plausible explanation.

 

“Be careful brother,” Ben spoke up again, when they were far out of Ventress or anybody else’s earshot.

“Pardon me?” he had only listened with half an ear.

“Ventress is a hunter and you are seen as pray. If she gets you in her hands, she will play with you, no doubt, but afterwards...” he shrugged, “Afterwards she will cast you aside as if you are worth nothing.”

Obi-Wan exhaled, not even realising that he had held his breathe in the first place, “Do not worry brother, such relationships are not befitting for a Jedi.”

“So you are a virgin?”

The younger male choked on his own saliva, “I am certainly not,” he eventually managed to spit out. “I just...” he was not able to finish this sentence.

“Just an experiment then... or you are denying what you feel... interesting.” Obi-Wan silently decided that he did not like the smirk he heard in his brother’s voice, nor did he like the way the older male’s eyes sparkled.

The Jedi cleared his throat and quickly changed the topic. “You have not told me where exactly we are heading.” Absentmindedly the younger male looked around the impressive Sith camp. Generators, battle droids, ships with container and other technical devises wherever you looked. A large tent stood in the middle of the camp and it was obvious that it was for the higher ranked Separatists, like Ventress, Grievous or Ben. A large container stood at the end of it and this is where Ben was pointing too.

“My troops have their quarters over there. Don’t worry, they will be training right now, but they have a transmitter which you can use.”

The Council member nodded. Not another word was spoken while they quickly walked through the camp. Obi-Wan should have used the time to ponder and analyse the words Ben had spoken, but he inspected his surroundings instead. It was not like he didn’t trust Ben, he did a little bit, but it was always better to have a way to escape should the need ever arise. Unfortunately for him, he found absolutely nothing of use.

“After you,” the older male held the door open and after a sceptic look, the ginger haired Jedi entered.


	9. Memories and Familiar Faces

Obi-Wan was not surprised when he was informed that his former Padawan had run head on in big trouble. It was clear from his grimaced smile and the way he tried to joke. “Good to see that you are still in one piece, I guess you haven’t found the Sith again,” Anakin had said and from the tone of his voice and from the way his eyes darted everywhere the older Jedi immediately knew that something had gone awry wrong. He hadn’t expected that Anakin had run straight into enemies’ line.

“One of these days,” Obi-Wan mumbled and ran with his hand through his hair.

“A little help might be appreciated,” the brown haired Jedi had answered and with a yelp his holo-image dodged a blaster bolt.

“And where do you expect me to get that help you need?” the red haired male had snapped. His former Padawan was not only risking his own and Obi-Wan’s Grandpadawan’s life, but also the lives of all their men and the Council member was rather fond of his Ghost Company.

“I don’t know... you’ll find a way, you always do.” The man sounded so hopeful and Obi-Wan silently dreaded the day when he did not come up with a plan. He also hoped that this day had not arrived just yet.

“I’ll think of something,” he promised.

“Thank you Master, I knew-“ the red haired Jedi did not know what his companion knew, for the connection was broken. Of course he tried to reconnect, but he simply did not get through again. Blue-green eyes looked almost pleading at the dark and unmoving figure that was currently leaning against the wall.

“What?” Ben asked without looking in his direction.

“You have got an army, haven’t you?” the Council member required.

“Yes...” his tone was hesitant, as if he was not sure where this conversation was going.

“You have to allow me to borrow your army.”

Now did the dark figure look up, “I do not HAVE to do anything,” he answered. Obi-Wan knew he had hit a nerve by ‘commending’ it.

“Please, they will die without reinforcement.”

“And?” the Sith huffed, “It’s not my fault that they deemed it necessary to attack without thinking it through, nor is it my problem.”

“I will open the bond,” the Jedi spit out as a last idea. This was completely insane and he knew it, but if it would save Anakin, Ahsoka and the clones, then Obi-Wan would do it.

The Sith remained silent for a few seconds and Obi-Wan almost believed that his words were not heard, when Ben spoke again, “What?”

He took a deep breath, “I will open the bond a little bit, if I can use your troop to save my companions.”

A mixture of huffing and chuckling came from the masked man. “Isn’t that sweet?” he chuckled, “Fine, but make sure you return them to me, as unharmed as you can manage.”

“I will,” he straightened to his full height and the Sith regarded him with a last look, before playing with the com on his arm.

“Blade, do you copy?”

They did not have to wait long until a slightly static voice answered and Obi-Wan was a little bit surprised at the familiarity of t he voice. “Yes General.”

Ben hummed in satisfaction, “Good. Get your troop back here, you have work to do.”

“Yes General,” and with that the brief communication was cut out.

Silence hung in the air between the brothers. Ben did not seem bothered by it, but Obi-Wan was thinking on how to break it. Eventually he settled for holding his promise, this way, he had something to do at least.

 

Very careful the Jedi searched in his mind for the closed and literally barricaded bond with the Sith Lord. Tentatively he lowered some of the barricades and opened the bond a little bit. Almost instantly imaged, feelings, thoughts and experiences were exchanged, on both their sides. Obi-Wan had closed his eyes in anticipation, but to his shock it was not as bad as he had feared, nor did it hurt.

This brief exchange continued for a few minutes and Obi-Wan saw pieces of his brother’s early childhood. Most of the pictures were with him and their parents, but at some point a man, whose face was darkened and blacked out, appeared and he took the older twin. That was the point the bond was closed, but not from Obi-Wan’s side.

“That’s enough,” the Sith spoke up, “Let your mind process those pictures first. They have to be connected to your memories now,” he explained patiently.

“As if we shared this life,” Obi-Wan concluded.

“We SHOULD have shared our lives from the very beginning, but thanks to Sidious, that is not the case. This is why we have to treat that bond carefully at first, otherwise our minds won’t be able to sort through the memories. Lines will vanish and you mind will be damaged then.”

Obi-Wan nodded, He had done as he was asked and apparently his brother was satisfied with the result. Silently he wondered what else he would get to see from his brother and he wondered what Ben would think about his own miserable start as a Padawan.

“They are here,” the Sith disrupted the silence. He did not need to clarify to whom he was referring.

“Ben,” the Council member spoke up, when the older male had pushed himself away from the wall, “the man in your memory...” he trailed off.

“Sidious,” Ben confirmed the Jedi’s assumption, “You will see that every single memory of him will be like this... altered and darkened. It one of his many... gifts.” Golden eyes looked disgusted and angry.

Obi-Wan did not know what to say to that, but thankfully he did not have to answer, for the door to their current location was opening. Only years of Jedi training kept him from gaping openly at the clones that entered, a read haired and scarred one leading the way.


	10. Comrades For Now

“General,” the red haired clone with the side cut saluted. His mouth quirked in a smile and his slight beard gave him an almost mischievous look. All in all he could have been a parody of Ben. Only the thin braid was missing. That and the clone had a scar running over his right eye that had a milky colour. Obi-Wan suspected that it was blind. His gaze turned towards the helm the clone held under his right arm. The men’s uniforms were black with a few white streaks. But this Blade had also a few red stripes on his chest plate, his leg armour and at the side of his helmet. The front of his helmet however, was undeniable a parody of Ben’s mask.  
The clone’s smile fell not a moment later and his brown eye darted between the undoubtedly familiar form of his General and Obi-Wan.  
“Sir?”  
“That,” Ben began and reached up to take off his mask, “is my brother Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight. Obi-Wan, meet my Commander CC-2226 also known as Blade.”  
The ginger haired Jedi had crossed his arms over his chest and nodded at the clone who was apparently judging him.  
“How in the name of the Force did you get clones?” he asked amused. Ben shot him a mischievously glance.  
“If I may General,” a clone with side parted brown hair, which slightly hung over his right eye, stepped forward. His armour was different from that of the others. There was no heavy protection and he possessed a large and heavy looking belt with all kinds of tools and technical devices instead of weapons.  
“Make it SHORT, Prattle,” Ben all but growled, causing some of the other clones to start laughing and chuckling. Obi-Wan was left to wonder how this clone had come to such a name and he decided he probably did not want to really find out.  
“Of course Sir, as always,” Ben groaned and more chuckling war heard, but Prattle completely ignored it. “We are the discarded and malfunctioning.”  
“Excuse me?”  
Before Prattle could answer the Jedi’s question, Blade cut in, “We are the junk under the Kaminoans’ feet. We are not to one-hundred percent working as we are supposed to, our DNA inhales mistakes.”  
“Blade has too much of a free will for example,” Ben offered, “and in Prattle’s DNA is the fighting and combat part missing. Other’s have physical handicaps.”  
“But you took them?”  
“Of course,” Ben answered as if this were the most stupid question in the universe, “They are sentient human beings are they not? And just because Blade has a loose mouth, does not mean he is not a good soldier and only because Prattle has no idea how to aim, does not mean he cannot build weapons or hack into a system.”  
“And here I thought that Jedi were the only people in the galaxy, who see clones as people and not just as a product,” the Council member said and he shot his brother a small and approving smile.  
His grin was returned, “I am an advocate of the living Force, it’s in my nature.” Obi-Wan only hummed, again he was greatly reminded of Qui-Gon. “So guys,” Ben directed his speech towards the clones, “my brother here has a little problem which is called Anakin Skywalker.”  
“Shall we kill him?” a clone with a short pony tail and black hair asked.  
“No, you shall help him. You see, Skywalker got himself in peril and now the big boys have to help him,” his eyes glowed golden, “Show the Ghost Company and the 212th Battalion how it is done.”  
“Yes Sir,” the clones said as one and saluted simultaneously.  
“You heard the General,” Blade yelled and put his helmet on, “Let’s show these amateurs what the Shadow Squad is capable of.” Shouts and cheering erupted in the small hall and the troop moved out, leaving the two Kenobis behind.

“Aren’t they great,” the Sith Lord chuckled and put his mask back on.  
“They certainly are something else,” Obi-Wan admitted and followed the older male out.  
“They are certainly not as drilled as yours. I for one enjoy their free wills and their ‘handicaps’ make it more challenging.”  
“Some people would call it handicap,” Obi-Wan commented when a limping clone with a sniper rifle on his back, walked past them, “others would say that it gives them the opportunity to see things differently.”  
Ben hummed, “I would prefer one of them over a whole battalion of battle droids... and if it were Prattle at my side, well, then I WOULD have a battalion of droids under my command. Droids which are actually useful. They still don’t have emotions, but at least they have SOME brain.”  
“Maybe you should introduce him to Anakin, he is a good mechanic too.”  
“In this case we better make sure that Skywalker survives,” Ben’s eyes sparkled.  
“We are ready to depart,” Blade had appeared at his General’s side during the Kenobi’s dialogue, but he had patiently waited until the speaking had ended.  
“Good,” he turned to the ginger haired Jedi, “Follow Blade, I will give you the authority for this one.”  
“What about you?” the Council member asked suspiciously.  
“I make sure that Prattle, Headshot and Co will stay out of trouble,” with these words the Sith vanished.  
“Or in other words,” Blade began when he and Obi-Wan were walking right next to each other, towards one of the transportation ships, “he stays low and off the screen.” The red haired clone huffed, “Coward,” but it was said with humour and Obi-Wan doubted that Blade really meant it this way.  
“Let’s show him that we are not cowards then,” the Jedi replied.  
Again the clone huffed, this time in amusement, “I think we’ll get along quite well, Jedi.”  
“I’m glad, I would not want to have you as my enemy,” he answered while they stepped up the ramp into the ship’s belly.  
“Glad to hear that,” Blade simply commented and a moment later the cruiser took off.


	11. Promises, promises

Obi-Wan desperately wanted to curse in every language he could speak when their small transport flew over the battlefield. Anakin and the two clone squads were sitting on the silver plate. They had nowhere to run with high mountains in their back and more and more battle droids were climbing through the only partly blocked path between the high cliffs.

“Skywalker is no strategist, is he?” Blade wanted to know.

Obi-Wan groaned and rubbed his temple with his right hand, his left hand on his hip. “No, he is certainly not. Alright, I would suggest that we block the path to protect our companions from further droids. Then we should position our troops on the cliffs. We would have the advantage of high grounds then.”

Blade nodded, “We’d have to block the other side of the path too and we have to be careful on the edges, otherwise we will be shot down alongside rocks and debris.”

“We also need a few men with Anakin to help there.”

“I will take care of that,” Ben’s voice rang through the communicator in Obi-Wan’s ear. “Just concentrate on your plan, I will deal with the rest.”

“Understood,” Obi-Wan locked gazes with Blade who nodded and started giving orders.

 

Soon things were going as planned. The ships were able to damage the cliffs enough that a high wall of debris was blocking the oncoming battle droids’ path. The same was done on the other side so that the mindless machines were trapped. Ben’s transported landed on the cliffs behind Anakin’s position and he gave order to his men as well. Obi-Wan had quickly understood that this group was made of the clones that were unable to actually fight in close combat. He saw a few snipers taking their place, one of them had a slightly different muster on his armour and the Jedi guessed that he had to be their leader. Prattle was with Ben too. He was probably activating his armed drones that would fly over the field and shot at the droids.

“Sir,” Blade’s voice brought the Jedi out of his musing. “The men are in position and wait for you command.”

“Then do it,” he commanded in his General voice and Blade nodded.

“You heard the man!” the clone Commander shouted, “Shoot and don’t let a single one of those clankers escape!”

Obi-Wan meanwhile concentrated on Anakin and tried to see and signal him. A pair of macrobinoculars was handed to him. Blade gave him a knowing look and then concentrated back on his men.

Unfortunately for the ginger haired Jedi, both Anakin and Ahsoka were a blur on the field. He could not get a good look at his former Padawan and his current Grandpadawan, but he guessed that they had to be alright from the way they moved. He then scanned the battle field for cloned in yellowish-white armour and he was more than glad to see that the number of dead was not as high as he had feared. His gaze suddenly landed on a group of cloned from the Ghost Company that was completely surrounded by droids. Cody was among them and Rex was there too. They were obviously outnumbered Obi-Wan had to find a way to save him. Out of instinct did he move his gaze to the other side of the clearing, where Ben stood proudly, yet hidden from the sight of those who were fighting in the clearing. As if the older male felt the gaze that rested on him, he looked up and Obi-Wan thought that the Sith was not standing so far away, but right in front of him.

Lowering his binoculars, Obi-Wan activated his comlink. “Ben, a few clicks to your left is a group of clones, surrounded by the enemy...” he hesitated, “My Commander and Anakin’s Captain are there.”

“Understood,” Ben answered and before he had uttered this single word, he was on the move. With fascination did the Jedi watch the Sith gaining speed before he reached the edge and jumped, red lightsaber ignited. The ginger haired Sith landed perfectly on two droids, which were smashed in the process and as soon as his feet had touched the floor, Ben was on the move again. Faster than the clones could shoot and faster than Obi-Wan could comprehend what was happening, the droids that had formed a circle around the clones, lay slaughtered in pieces on the dusted ground.

“You owe me for this, Kenobi,” was said through the comlink and the Council member had no doubt that it was spoken loud enough for the clones to hear as well.

“I thought I already held my promise,” Obi-Wan retorted cheekily and deflected some of the laser bolts that were now being shot at him and the men he was commending. His blue lightsaber flashed through the air and it familiar buzzing sound calmed his mind.

“I never agreed to participate myself,” the Sith answered and from his side of the link, the sound of laser cutting through metal could be heard, “I promised you my men, nothing more.”

“Alright, what do you want?”

“Death, destruction and despair,” it was followed by an angry battle cry.

“Funny,” Obi-Wan replied and he finally jumped down too. He had no desire to be here for the next millennia.

Ben chuckled, “I want the Sith holocron that I know your temple hides.”  
“Which one?” the Jedi prayed that his brother’s clones would not shoot him.

“Ah,” there was a pause on the other side, “the one about Force techniques.”

Obi-Wan turned mid-strike and beheaded a droid, before doing a somersault to dodge a few blaster bolts. “I have absolutely no idea, what you are talking about,” he panted.

The sound of battle stopped on the other side of the comlink, “Don’t make me order my troop to kill yours,” Ben’s voice was ice cold. “I hate liars,” he added.

“I’m not lying,” he silently cursed when his brother’s men stopped shooting, “I have no idea what holocron you mean. We have no way of opening it and therefore no idea what information they contain.” The shooting started again and the ginger haired Jedi allowed himself to exhale in relief.

Ben growled, “It’s shaped like a pyramid, I think.”

“We have at least two of those,” he motioned for the men to concentrate on the droids that were starting to break through the debris.

“Then look at them and give me a mental picture,” the Sith suggested.

Under normal circumstances, Obi-Wan would have closed his eyes and thought about it, but that would have meant his certain death. That and the choice was fairly easy actually. Either a holocron they could not read, or the lives of countless men.

“Done,” he promised.

“Great,” Obi-Wan whirled around in surprise and shock, when the voice did not answer through the comlink, but came right from behind him. And truly, in all his dark glory, there stood Sith Lord Darth Ombro, eyes shining in a mad gold.

“Ben...”

The Sith still clutched his red lightsaber in his right hand, which rested lazily near his hip. He had a reversed grip on his sword handle, so that the blade was running behind his back. He raised his left hand and Obi-Wan saw how the lightning formed in his palm. Not a moment later bluish-white lightning ran through the ranks of the battle droids, destroying almost all of them. Force lightning was one of the few techniques that Obi-Wan truly admired. He distantly remembered how he had practically begged Qui-Gon to go out with him so that he could watch the thunder storm. The tall Jedi Master had been surprised but also strangely gentle the first time Obi-Wan had asked him, only a few weeks after he had been apprenticed to that man.

“Obi-Wan... Obi-Wan,” Ben’s voice brought him back to the reality. Ben’s gaze had softened too, as if he knew what his younger brother had been thinking about. Or maybe he had just caught onto the changed emotional state he had been in. “Let’s go to that bantha head of yours, Blade will take care of the rest.”

The ginger haired Jedi did not need to guess long who his brother meant with bantha head. “Lead the way...”


	12. Some lessons need to be taught

Obi-Wan gladly took the hand that this masked brother was offering him, to haul himself over the large pile of droid parts and rock. His brother was a few feet behind him, saying and signalling something to Blade, who responded with a salute. Obi-Wan could see the clone ordering his men, who immediately complied to their new orders.

Suddenly an all too familiar voice could be heard yelling over the sad reminders of a battlefield. “Obi-Wan,” rung Anakin’s powerful voice.

The ginger haired Jedi General turned towards the source of the yell and he soon found his former Padawan running towards him, Ahsoka and their clone leaders hot on his heels. Amused the General shook his head. All of them looked very disgruntled, their outfits and armour torn in some parts and very dirty. There was dirt in Anakin’s hair too and blood was smeared over one of Ahsoka’s cheeks. Other than that, the four of them looked to be more or less alright.

“Obi-Wan, are you alright?”

“Shouldn’t it be me asking that question?” the Jedi Master replied while crossing his arms over his chest. Anakin came to a halt right in front of him and so abrupt, that Ahsoka almost crashed into his back.

“Well,” the younger male looked sheepishly at his elder, while nervously scratching the back of his head. It had become one of the young Skywalker’s new habits, ever since the real war had started. The worst part was however, that Obi-Wan could not even scold him for it. He himself had developed a few quirks. Suddenly Anakin straightened up, his senses on high-alarm and his robotic hand holding his lightsaber. Ahsoka was quick to follow and even the two clones had their blasters ready. The ginger haired Council member did not need to turn and follow their gazes to know what they were aiming at.

“I trust that everything is under control?” Obi-Wan asked aloud, to his comrades’ surprise.

The Sith huffed loud, “Who in the name of the Force is so stupid to lead his army into a deadlock with absolutely no way of escape?” No one answered, but no one attacked either and Obi-Wan counted that as a small victory.

“Master,” Anakin’s voice sounded strained, “what is HE doing here?”

Before Obi-Wan could form a reply, let alone speak a single word, his brother cut in, “I hope you are satisfied now, Kenobi.” He took a threatening step closer to Obi-Wan, or at least it would have been threatening, if the ginger haired Jedi had not known that his brother would not harm him. “Don’t forget our deal... I WANT that holocron, otherwise...” he didn’t say the threat out aloud, but he didn’t have to.

“You Sith scum! How dare you threaten him?” Anakin’s temper was getting the better of him. Sadly it happened often after an exhausting and life-threatening battle.

“Apparently your hearing has suffered as well as your rational thinking, Jedi. Otherwise you wouldn’t talk back to me like that.”

“I’m not afraid of you,” Anakin took a step towards the dark-clad Sith Lord. His blue lightsaber hummed and was ready to strike. The tension in the air was grave. Obi-Wan motioned for the clones to lower their weapons, which they thankfully did. Ahsoka hesitated for a moment, so Obi-Wan chose to take care of her next.

“Padawan, he is no match for EITHER of us. Lower your weapon.” Still Ahsoka was unsure. One part of her wanted to be beside her Master, fighting alongside him, the other more logical part wanted to withdraw and do as her Grandmaster told her to. In the end logic won and she did as she was told.

Ben’s dark chuckling brought the two Jedis’ attention back to Anakin and Ben. “But you should be... oh, so called ‘Chosen One’.”

Anakin huffed angrily. “You will pay for everything you did.” He was about to do something rash and very stupid and the bearded Jedi General had to step in before it was too late. The Sith chose exactly this moment to look towards his brother, causing him to stop in his movement. For one brief moment, golden eyes turned blue-green and an unspoken promise was spoken. Obi-Wan suddenly knew that his brother would not hurt his former Padawan besides a few bruises and hurt pride.

“Proof it,” and that was all the encouragement the brown haired Jedi needed. Without further ado he sprinted forward, lightsaber raised and he attacked.

A surprised gasp escaped the young Togruta’s lips and Anakin’s eyes were wide in shock. His lightsaber and his body had seemingly gone straight through the other’s body without touching or affecting him. Ben lazily turned his head to gaze at the confused Jedi.

“You were saying?”

Anakin growled and jumped towards the Sith again. This time however, the masked man moved. He first bent his knees a little and in the last moment, he jumped away, landing severely metres away from his origin. He stretched a few of his arm and leg muscles before calling his lightsaber into his hand again. With his free hand he waved for his opponent to come closer and attack. Of course Anakin immediately responded to the invitation.

Lightsabers clashed together. Blue met red, dark met light. The fight was not fair, not evenly matched, but it would teach Anakin a valuable lesson, at least Obi-Wan hoped it would. The General motioned – just in time – for their men to stay down. Blade and his troop stood by and watched the embarrassing display as well. And it was quite embarrassing, for the young Skywalker at least.

 

Ben was way out of the other’s league and it showed. Not once did the Jedi touch or came close towards the Sith, without Ben allowing it. That and the hooded male would simply side-step a heavy and dangerous attack as if it was mere child’s play and sometimes a kick in the rear was Anakin’s punishment. The young Skywalker became more and more enraged, but at some point Obi-Wan couldn’t take it anymore. He too activated his lightsaber and with more speed than he knew he possessed, did Obi-Wan reflect one of his former Padawan’s attack.

Betrayed eyes locked with his, but Obi-Wan ignored it for the moment. Ben was stopping as well. He held his lightsaber in a reversed grip again.

“Master-” Anakin began, but Obi-Wan cut him off.

“It’s enough Padawan.” His tone held no room for compromises, “You’ve made a fool out of yourself AND me quite enough.”

The rage was suddenly completely gone. “What do you mean by that? How did I make a fool out of you?”

Obi-Wan’s posture slumped a little when he pushed away from the taller male. He deactivated his lightsaber and said, “Apparently my training methods were not adequate enough. You let anger cloud your mind, you ignored the Force young Padawan. Apparently I was a miserable teacher if you do not know restraint.”

“Master,” Anakin was shocked, but Obi-Wan brought him to silence with a raised hand and a shake of his head. “Go and meditate on your actions young learner. We will talk later.”

The brunette’s cheeks had flushed in embarrassment and even the dirt on his face could not hide that. He bowed his head and deactivated his lightsaber as well, before nodding and walking towards the ship. Ahsoka hesitated for a moment, but then deemed it wiser to follow him. Only then did the Jedi General turn towards the Sith.

“Youth... he will learn,” Ben spoke up and put his lightsaber back on his belt. “They all do at one point.”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan agreed and then turned to his men, “Return to our ship, help the wounded and report to Coruscant.” The clones saluted and did as they were told.

“What about my men?” Ben required.

“They are welcome to join us... and you are as well.” The last part was quickly added as an afterthought.

“Am I really?” he chuckled, “You know that he wanted to say something else?”

Obi-Wan had felt it indeed, “At least he has shown some restraint today.” The ginger haired Jedi turned and began to follow the retreating troops.

Ben gave his own men the order to follow and he himself trotted one step behind his younger brother. They both knew they had to talk, especially about that holocron that Ben so desperately wanted, but the wounded had more priority for now.


	13. Hurt Feelings

Obi-Wan should have expected his former Padawan to corner him once he was alone. Ben had gone to check on his own people, apparently he was good in healing as well. Another skill Obi-Wan desperately wished he would possess. It would have spared him and his comrades a few trips to the healers at least.

He was not prepared for Anakin however, which is why the younger Jedi was able to corner him so easily in the first place.

“We need to talk,” the younger male’s voice had lost its normal enthusiasm and warmth. Obi-Wan barely kept himself from shuddering.

“I thought I told you to meditate.”

“I am not a youngling!” came the furious reply.

“Well, you are certainly behaving like one,” Obi-Wan replied calmly. He was leaning against a wall of their transportation vehicle and he had crossed his arms over his chest. For a moment he thought he saw movement in the shadows, but he quickly dismissed the thought when Anakin stepped closer.

“Stop belittling me,” he stopped walking and now stood only a few inches away from his smaller superior.

“I’m not-” but the younger male would not let him finish.

“That’s all you do. That’s all the Council does. I feel as if I am still the young slave child back on Naboo. Why should I act differently when everything I do is wrong? Why can’t you let me make my own mistakes for once?”

“Because I am your Master, Anakin. I am here to guide you.”

“But I don’t WANT your guidance!” he was panting heavily now and there was something in his eyes that told Obi-Wan that he was talking and acting without really thinking about it. “I wish... I wish,” his hands were balled into fists, “I wish it had been you who died on Naboo, I wish Qui-Gon had been my teacher.”

Obi-Wan had prepared himself for being yelled at, for being the ‘evil person’, the one to blame. He had even prepared himself to be the brunette man’s personal punching back, yet he could not have prepared himself for those few words. And those few words hurt more than every hit could have hurt. Anakin, not aware of the impact his statement held, took Obi-Wan’s baffled silence as disapproval and turned away from him with a huff. Without looking back, the young Skywalker walked out of his former Master’s quarters and once the door shut behind him, silence reigned in the suddenly too small room.

 

The ginger haired Jedi Master closed his eyes and he too balled his hands into fists. His muscles were trembling and a certain tightness formed behind his closed eyelids, but the Jedi General forced himself not to cry. He wouldn’t cry because the man he loved like a little brother and more than anybody else, apparently hated him. He wouldn’t cry because the man he had thought of as a father had died because he had been to slow. He wouldn’t cry in self-pity or in old grief. He wouldn’t lose himself in the depths of his own mind again. Not like back then...

A hand that landed in his right shoulder suddenly brought the Jedi Master back to the here and now. For one moment he expected – no, he HOPED – to see Anakin standing over him, offering him comfort, but instead he saw himself gazing into compassionate blue-green eyes.

“Ben,” his voice was shaking, just like his body.

“I know,” his voice was strangely gentle and despite his better knowledge, did Obi-wan allow himself to be pulled into a strong embrace. His older brother’s arms wrapped securely around him and they offered him the comfort he had longed for all those years ago. He always had to be strong for Anakin, for the Council and for everybody else. It was just good to know that there was somebody who he did not need to be strong for. He still would not allow himself to cry, but he could at least enjoy the offered understanding and comfort.

“He did not mean it like this,” the older Kenobi eventually broke the silence.  “He spoke in anger and he was projecting his shame on you.” Obi-Wan nodded his head against his brother’s chest and slightly tightened his hold on the black robe. A chin rested on the top of his head. “You should lay down and rest.”

Now the ginger haired Council member shook his head, “I can’t. I will be expected.”

“I can go for you,” the Sith Lord offered and Obi-Wan pulled away enough to look up at the older male.

“We may be twins, but we DO look different,” he said matter of fact. Ben’s eyes glittered suspiciously and he grinned.

“You forget that I am a Master of deception and manipulation.” For a moment the Jedi actually considered it, but then he pushed the thought aside. He didn’t want to rest. He knew that he would be plagued by nightmares then.

“I appreciate the offer, but there is no need for it.” Ben shrugged and eventually pulled fully away from the younger man. “So, what now?”

“I guess it is about time that you throw out your ‘Sith guest’... unless you want to take him to Coruscant and before the Council.”

“As a prisoner?” the Jedi asked, not quite believing what he was hearing.

Ben shook his head, “Not as a prisoner, as a guest. I would VERY much like to finally meet that famous Council of yours and who knows, maybe they are interested in some kind of deal as well.” His grin was predatory.

“If that is your wish,” Obi-Wan simply retorted and he turned towards his closet to change into a fresh set of tunics. From the corner of his eyes he saw Ben turning away, giving him some privacy.

“I would not call it a wish... more like a rash decision. But I am a curious being.”

Obi-Wan huffed at that, “Curiosity kills the Tooka.” He offered, which earned him a chuckle from the older male.

“Curiosity needs to be satisfied, besides... I do not fear the Council OR the Jedi.”

Obi-Wan hummed while pulling on his new tunic. “Welcome on board then, brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * A Tooka is something like a feline. They live in the lower level of Coruscant where they hunt Nuna. They can be trained for hunting


	14. One wrong move...

Anakin did not approach Obi-Wan during the whole trip back to the city planet, which could very well have been, because a certain ginger haired Sith Lord usually hung around Obi-Wan. The General did not let himself be bothered by it, not even by the Sith’s comments, which earned him some hesitant laughter from the crew. Blade could be spotted sitting in one of the corners, together with Cody and Rex. The three of them seemed to know each other pretty well, which was no surprise, since Blade came from the same generation as Cody. He was not the only clone who had been thought dead and it was almost endearing to see the men greet each other with joy in their eyes. It was also good to know that not every clone who had been deemed ‘broken’, had been murdered.

At one point Obi-Wan and Ben had decided to play a game of Dejarik. To both it was a welcoming challenge.

“You are good,” Obi-Wan commented after one of his brother’s turns. Ahsoka sat next to Obi-Wan and observed the game. Sometimes the ginger haired Jedi would ask her for her opinion, which delighted the young mind.

“Tyranus is very... fond of this game,” Ben answered, his blue-green eyes darting over the board, already planning a few new strategies.

Obi-Wan moved one of his figures. It was a simple yet effective trap and the table would turn in his favour should Ben step into it. To his disappointment, the Sith did not.

“Who is Tyranus?” Ahsoka asked and pointed to one of the figures on Obi-Wan’s side. The older male nodded and followed her lead.

“I guess you know him under the name Dooku. Good move young one.” Ahsoka blushed at the unexpected compliment from the Sith.

“General?” the red haired clone hesitantly asked. The man clad in black tilted his head to show that he was listening. Blade stepped closer and began whispering something into the other male’s eyes. The two Jedi did not understand what was being said, but they saw that the Sith’s eyes narrowed. Ben huffed, “Tell Tyranus to go to hell, I’m busy.”

“He won’t take that well,” answered the Commander.

“Of course he won’t,” the Sith had turned back to the board and made his move, “but that’s what makes it so much fun.”

“Yes Sir,” the clone disappeared and Obi-Wan groaned in frustration at the state of the board.

“Is Dooku your Master?” the young Togruta asked interested.

“He likes to think that, yes. The thing is, I am higher ranked as him.”

“Really?”

“The hierarchy in a Sith organisation is not as complicated as the Jedis’ is. There is the Master, who leads the whole Order and then there is his apprentice, which I am. The others are minions in the Master’s eye. He usually does not care for their status.”

“But Dooku is higher ranked than Grievous and Ventress...” Ahsoka protested.

“They regulated that on their own. Tyranus has more skill than Ventress and Grievous is a coward, who fears the consequences should he not win in a fight against Tyranus,” Ben explained patiently. Obi-Wan was listening with half an ear.

“Would he win? Grievous I mean, would Grievous win against Dook?.”

Ben sighed, “In a fair battle, yes.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means, young Padawan,” Obi-Wan cut in and he finally moved one of his figures, “that Dooku is tricky and usually has one or two escape plans at hand. That and he has connections and supporters that Grievous has not.”

“I see.”

“It’s all a matter of strategy really,” the Sith said and directed his figure to hit one of Obi-Wan’s. “And my strategy... is better.”

Blue-green eyes widened once he realised that he had been beaten. “You win...”

“What?” Ahsoka exclaimed in confusion.

“Victory in four draws...”

“Six if I make it clever,” Obi-Wan protested.

“Is this of importance?” the Padawan wanted to know, “I mean, you are defeated either way.”

“That’s true, but in reality it can be of great difference if you have four minutes or six.”

The girl blinked in understanding, “This way reinforcement can arrive.”

“Indeed,” Ben agreed and with that they started another round.

 

In the end Obi-Wan counted two losses and one win, even though he highly suspected that Ben had allowed himself to get a little... distracted during the third round. Whatever it was, it was a nice and unexpected gesture of the Sith Lord.

Anakin was out of the ship without a single word and Obi-Wan looked after him with worry and sadness clear in his eyes.

“Just a phase,” a voice whispered next to him and the Jedi General found himself nodding despite the slight doubt that was starting to form in his chest. “You should show more... hostility in the Council chamber towards me... otherwise your little friends might come to... bad conclusions.”

“Agreed,” Obi-Wan answered and then followed his older brother out of their transport.

 

Without another disruption, the two Kenobis and Ahsoka made their way towards the Council chamber. The large doors were still closed, which is why a certain brown haired Jedi was pacing impatiently before them. His eyes narrowed upon seeing the form of the Sith.

“I don’t understand why you brought him with us, in the temple,” he eventually said towards Obi-Wan, who was surprised to be addressed.

“It is his right to ask to speak before the Jedi Council... as a free man, as long as he does not do something... rash.” Obi-Wan’s eyes rested on the hooded figure, who avoided his gaze to lean against one of the walls.

Anakin huffed, “Why do we have to wait? I mean, you are on the Council, aren’t you?”

“That is a question I cannot answer.” Anakin looked as if he wanted to protest, so the older male quickly added, “It’s not like I do not want to answer that question, I simply can’t, because I do not know the answer.” Anakin nodded slowly, it was clear that he had not expected such an answer.

 

The four Force users remained silent for the remaining time they had to wait. After what felt like a small eternity, the doors finally opened and they were called in. Automatically Obi-Wan stepped forward, bowed and then sat on his seat. This was the usual procedure. Unusually and therefore in the middle of the attention, was the fact that an armed Sith Lord had just stepped foot in the Council chambers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I did not update this story sooner. I was ill and had to work the last few weekends and therefore I had no time to write... O.O
> 
> I hope you can forgive me... XD  
> R&R


	15. Wolf among Sheep

“What is the meaning of this?” Mace Windu was the first to speak after the doors had shut and where locked tightly.

“Well,” Obi-Wan cleared his throat, “Darth Ombro here asked to see the Council, the whole Council.”

“And you did not deem it necessary to take his lightsaber away or to inform us beforehand?” Adi Gallia’s voice was slightly deeper than usual. Her eyes were hard and unforgiving on the hooded figure and except Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka and Yoda, all Jedi in the room were tense and ready to jump into action any minute.

“As a leading Council member, it is my right to... invite any outstander into our circle, without asking for permission first. As for his lightsaber-“

“You can have it,” the masked Sith cut in. He grabbed the handle that was attached to his belt and threw it with a lazy move towards the slightly baffled Mace Windu. The Korun Master caught the weapon in his hand and looked at it puzzled, before sending a questioning glance towards Yoda, whose eyes were closed.

“That’s clearly a trick!” Kit Fisto had risen from his seat, lightsaber activated in his hand.

“It is no trick, no hidden bomb or anything else,” Ben’s bored voice said.

“Why would a Sith give up his weapon freely?” Saesee Tiin asked his fellow Council members.

“Because the Sith would not need a weapon to kill,” Ben answered in the same style as Tiin had asked. It was clear that the Sith did not appreciate being talked down to or as if he was not there.

“Calm down, we all should,” Yoda’s voice stopped all further protest. “Act like children before our guest, we should not.”

“Guest?” Eeth Koth exclaimed, “How can you call somebody like him our guest?”

“Darth Ombro has done nothing to earn out distrust yet,” Shaak Ti answered and Mace nodded. Eeth Koth was not satisfied with the answer, but it was clear he would remain silent. Meanwhile Kit Fisto had sat back down again.

Obi-Wan suddenly had the feeling that his brother was remembering every single word and gesture that was spoken and made. The Sith was probably analysing the Jedi before him, as well as their hierarchy, searching and cataloguing every single point of weakness.

“We should just let him say whatever he wants to say so that he can go as soon as possible,” Anakin spoke out loud, earning him quite a few angry glares. Obi-Wan was not one of them and even Mace Windu did not look upon the brown haired Jedi this way.

“Skywalker... speaks a certain truth. What is it that you require?” the last part was spoken directly towards the Sith Lord.

“I was simply curious about the people my Master curses on a daily basis,” he chuckled, “I just wanted to meet the Jedi that are working so hard against everything I have been taught.”

“Not all this is,” Yoda hummed.

Ben huffed, “No... perhaps it was the desire to find out the threat the Council really poses and up until now... I am unsure.”

“That is all,” Plo Koon inquired, “No superior motivation?”

“I’m human, I don’t need an ultimate reason for everything, though I DO have a question for you.”

“And what might this question be?” the dark skinned Korun master wanted to know. From the way he was clutching the lightsaber in his hand, it was clear that he was not as calm as he wanted to appear.

“Well, I am curious to know how many of you it might take to bring down my Master.” He tilted his head, his eyes darting between confused and surprised Jedi Master.

“You mean Dooku?” Anakin spoke up again, “As if we would need so many people to fight him in a real and fair fight.”

“Dooku is not my Master, as much as he thinks he is. You know, the current Sith organisation works like this, there is a Master and an apprentice. The others are just mere pawns in the Master’s hands. Besides, Tyranus or Dooku as YOU call him, does not fight fair.”

“There is only one Master and one apprentice,” Obi-Wan mumbled.

“Yeah,” Ben turned to him, “the sad remains of Bane.”

“Who is Bane?” Ahsoka blushed when suddenly all eyes were fixed on her.

“Bane was the highest Member of the Sith Order during the war,” Mace Windu began to explain. “He set the rule of two, so that another war would be prevented from ever happening.”

The Sith Lord huffed, “Bane was a fool. Just because he was not capable of sharing his power with other Sith and because he could not control those who were under him, did the war break out in the first place. If he had been wiser and more of a man, there still would be a Sith Order, alongside the Jedi.”

“So sure of this you are, hm?” Yoda inquired.

“Indeed, so sure that I am going to rebuild the Sith Order.” At that the Council chamber erupted in loud murmuring. The hooded male crossed his arms over his chest and continued to stare into the green and old Jedi Master’s eyes. It did not look like either of them would break the contact any time soon.

“Defy your own Master...” Yoda said quiet, but everybody went silent instantly.

“My Master is a monster that needs to be stopped, otherwise there WILL be another war and this time it will not end well for the Jedi.” “We are already in the middle of war,” protested Adi Gallia with an arrogant note in her voice.

“Make no mistake, this is nothing. This ‘war’ as you call it, is barely the first Act. The real show is just about to start and when you will realise this, it will be far too late.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes were fixed on the masked form of his brother. Had this been Ben’s plan all along? The Jedi General had thought that Ben had only told him all of this, because he wanted Obi-Wan to join him. Then again, this could just be a trick to bring the Jedi to do the dirty work for him.

All around the chamber, faces paled at the prospect of even more death and destruction. They had all hoped that the war would soon end, since the enemies’ troops had recoiled more and more the last few months. But the prospect of another, even worse situation was at the front of their minds now.

“Why are you giving us these information?” Plo Koon eventually found his voice again.

“Let me leave and I will do my best to send you information that could be... very useful. Kill Sidious for me or at least help me in destroying him and we will both benefit from it. Allow me to rebuild the old Sith Order and the galaxy will be in balance again.”

Gazes were exchanged. “We will consider this,” Mace Windu eventually said out loud and with that the topic was closed... at least for now.


	16. Startling Revelations

Once the session was over – Obi-Wan had been officially made Ombro’s ‘guard’, since it was him who brought the Sith in the temple in the first place, the ginger haired Jedi had quickly grabbed the hooded man and hurled him into the next empty room he could find. Granted, it was more of a closet, but Obi-Wan wasn’t picky. There he pressed the Sith against a wall, earning a pained huff from the older male.

“What game are you playing at?”

Yellow eyes that were only partly hidden by the mask, blinked in confusion. “What are you even talking about?”

“I am talking about the Council meeting and what you said there.”

“Ah,” Ben reached up and removed his mask, “A change of plans... I’ve come to realise that it would be foolish to eliminate the Jedi, when they can be of help. Besides, when the Sith and the Jedi were working together, the galaxy WAS a better place.” “No ‘ruling over the galaxy’ anymore?” Obi-Wan inquired.

“First of all, it would have been very unwise to say that before that Council. Secondly, in a way I would be ruling over the galaxy when I am the leader of the Sith Order. The Jedi Council and the Sith Council would hold the fate of the galaxy in their hands, would they not?” As much as Obi-Wan hated it, he had to agree with what Ben was saying. With a tired sigh, he pushed himself away from the wall and freed the older male in the process. “I am glad that we at least agree on that... so, what next?”

“Well, I am supposed to be guarding you from other Jedi, as well as guard other Jedi from you.” Ben huffed at that.

“As if would need the protection.” Obi-Wan shot him a sour look.

“It is bad enough that I have to play your babysitter, so don’t make it worse than it already is.”

“Careful, Master Kenobi,” Ben replied while he put his mask back on, forcing the ginger haired Jedi to face that absurd smile that was painted on it, “I am a dangerous, dangerous man.” With that he pushed the younger male out of his way and exited the closet, but not without an amused glance back.

For a moment Obi-Wan wondered, what he had gotten himself into, before he eventually ran after the wolf in sheep territory.

 

The other Jedi in the temple were... curious. Apparently the word had not yet spread that a true Sith was among all of them. Nevertheless most of the Jedi were able to feel a dark aura around Ben and it was putting them on edge. Only the younglings seemed unbothered by it, for they kept running after and around the masked man like a swarm moth around a light source. It was rather comically and as long as Ben was not bothered by it, Obi-Wan was neither. He still kept a watchful eye on them, just in case the endless questions began to bother the Sith at one point. Surprisingly, he answered every single question with a warm glimmer in his blue-green eyes. It almost looked as if he enjoyed the company of the younglings almost as much, as they enjoyed his company.

 

The familiar sound of a wooden walking stick on the floor was, what brought Obi-Wan out of his musing.

“Unusually sight that is,” Yoda stated when he came to stand next to the ginger haired Jedi Master. His ears were perked up and he was listening into the conversation. A moment later, it was Mace Windu, who joined them.

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Master?” the Korun Master wanted to know.

“A follower of the dark side he is. Means that he is evil, it does not.” This statement hung in the air and before either of the Jedi could retort anything, a frustrated cry came to their ears. Immediately the three Masters turned their focus back on the Sith, who was holding to younglings – they were vehemently trying to hit and kick each other – by their collar in the air. As if on cue, the dark skinned Master stepped forward, a hard look in his eyes and stood straight before the Sith. He only needed to clear his throat and the children stopped their bickering and fighting.

“What in the name of the Force, is going on here?” Mace Windu asked.

“He started it,” the young Togruta boy exclaimed and pointed at the green Twi’lek boy.

“No I didn’t, he started it,” the green Twi’lek protested.

“Enough, I do not care who started what. I want you to go back to the crèche and meditate on what you have done wrong, am I understood?”

“Yes Master Windu,” the two boys replied in unison and only then did the Sith lower them back to the ground. They quickly bowed and ran down the corridor, probably back to the crèche. The Korun Master straightened again and shot Ben an unreadable look.

“A question, if I may, Master Windu.” The dark skinned man’s eyes narrowed suspiciously, but he nodded his agreement. “Since when do Jedi work with fear?” Blue-green eyes showed no emotions as they regarded the older male.

“Excuse me?” asked a bewildered looking Mace Windu and Obi-Wan wished that he had a holo-camera with him. From the almost inaudible cackling next to him, he figured that he was not the only one.

“Oh, so it was not on purpose...?”

“What are you talking about?” the Korun Master was getting impatient.

“The younglings were afraid, Master Windu. To be more specific, they were afraid of you,” he tilted his head.

It was obvious that the Council member had not expected such an answer, for he opened and closed his mouth repeatedly without making any kind of sound. He reminded Obi-Wan of a stranded fish. “I... what?” he eventually said dumbly.

“The...younglings...were...afraid...of...you,” the Sith repeated himself with, almost as if he was speaking to someone less mindful. It seemed to do the trick however.

“Why should they be afraid of me?” Windu replied and there was a certain tone in his voice that hinted, that he suspected somebody else as the source of the younglings’ fear.

Ben shrugged, “I don’t know, but perhaps it is because you play the part of the unreachable and unapproachable tall and dark Council member very well.”

Obi-Wan and Yoda exchanged a glance. The masked Sith was speaking the obvious and he was not the first one to notice the younglings’ fear of the dark skinned Korun Master.

“He certainly has the ‘gift of the gab’,” Obi-Wan stated.

Yoda hummed, “Hiding behind pretty words, the Sith are not. One of their good traits, it is.”

Obi-Wan could only nod in agreement while he watched how the usual stoic and stern Jedi Master was sputtering nonsense in the face of a Sith, who simply stated what hundreds of Jedi had not dared to say out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. I would really appreciate it, if you left a Review!^^ It would really make my day, you know...


	17. Dark Lullaby

He was either dreaming or somebody was playing tricks with his mind, Obi-Wan was absolutely sure about this. Why else should he be running through a foggy landscape? Granted, ‘landscape’ might not even be the right word for it. If he was being honest, then there was nothing, absolutely nothing that could be called anything. As far as he could look, there was just that Force forsaken fog. It was the thickest at his feet and the further it was from the ground, the better Obi-Wan could see. It was not very far though.

Something else bothered the Jedi Master greatly. Is this was a vision, it would feel different. If it were a mere dream, he wouldn’t be able to question it like this and he would dream about the events of the previous day, perhaps the Council meeting or even the hilarious dialogue between Ben and Mace. Neither was the case however, therefore it could only be an outside source that was playing with his mind. If he concentrated enough, another thing that would not have been possible in a mere dream, he could even feel darkness somewhere at the edge of his awareness.

“Darkness you say? But what exactly IS darkness anyway?” an accented voice said from seemingly nowhere. A moment later a figure with sandy hear, a beard and with dirty golden eyes came out of the fog. The man was wearing black Jedi tunics. For a moment Obi-Wan thought that the figure was Ben, who had decided to ‘visit’ his dream world, but upon closer inspection, the Jedi Master could see that this was not the case. Actually the mysterious figure looked more like him...

 

“You have not answered my question,” the figure stopped only a few feet away from Obi-Wan. There was a predatory grin on his features that caused a bad feeling to stir in the Jedi’s gut.

“Who are you?” asked Obi-Wan.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk,” the figure shook his head, “Answering a question with another question is not very polite.” The way he tilted his head, crossed his arms and really just stood there, made Obi-Wan feel unsure. Which sane and good man appeared out of a fog, looked like a dark version of oneself and acted as if nothing was wrong?

Nevertheless the Council member decided to play along for now, “Darkness describes the absence of light.”

The other one hummed, “And is the root of all evil.”

“I did not say that,” the Jedi protested, but only half-heartedly.

“You didn’t have to,” the darker being shrugged, “It was clearly written on your face. And here is where you are also wrong. Darkness does not always equate to evil, just as light does not always bring good. Darkness and light are both in all beings. It is true that most beings prefer one side and therefore they use it more, but every organism has the potential for both.”

“That is indeed an interesting theory,” but not one he really wanted to discuss with a stranger who had invaded his mind nonetheless. It was a conversation he would like to have with Ben however.

“Not a theory, the truth... but you will realise this soon enough on your own.”

“Whatever are you talking about?” The darkness was getting closer; Obi-Wan could feel it. But it irritated him that the darkness seemed to come from everywhere around him at once. It was almost suffocating and he felt panic rise in his chest.

“Poor Obi-Wan,” his dark copy taunted, “look around you. Nobody is here besides you, you are all alone in the dark.” He was right, realized the ginger haired Jedi Master suddenly. He was absolutely right... or was he not?

“I am not alone; I have Anakin and Ahsoka... for example.”

The figure laughed, but it was without any joy, “Do you now? Face it Obi-Wan, you have a former Padawan, who’d rather have had Qui-Gon as his Master and that young Togruta girl only looks up to you, because of all the heroic things you did. And not to forget that brother of yours, who’s only goal it is, to pull you into the dark or to destroy you if you don’t move.” He shook his head and when he continued, his tone was final, “You nave no one, they all just pretend to care, because you are useful to them. As soon as you aren’t useful anymore, they will cast you aside. It was that way with your precious Qui-Gon and it was what Anakin recently did and even the Jedi Order has cast you aside, have they not? Do you remember?”

Of course he remembered. Melida/Daan came unbidden to his mind. He had just done what Qui-Gon would have done... hadn’t it been for Tahl that is.

His dark counterpart remained silent for a little while. But the silence was worse than the poisoning words, because this way, he could not stop his thoughts from running wild and in unbidden directions. In a way the dark being was... right... wasn’t he? Obi-Wan was not sure. He couldn’t think straight anymore. Was this the dark being’s influence or something else entirely. And what by the nine Sith hells was wrong with this fog? It was getting thicker and somehow even... darker. Did that even made sense? Obi-Wan wasn’t sure about anything anymore.

 

“They are taking everything you do and everything you have done for granted. Don’t you see it? They are just using you.” Was it just his imagination or was the fog actually closing in on him? And why could he not defend himself, not against the fog and not against the other’s words either? It didn’t make sense. He was the Negotiator, even though he hated that title. He should be able to retort something... unless they had lied about that as well.

“You deserve so much better, you deserve someone, who cares about you. You deserve someone, who sees just how precious you really are... someone like... me!”

Only now did Obi-Wan realize what was happening. For one, this fog was tainted with the dark side and a Force suggestion had been hidden between those venomous words. Sadly, it was already too late, the ginger haired Jedi found himself unable to move while the dark being, on whose face appeared an ugly grin, came closer and closer.

“Resistance is futile,” the other’s voice suddenly sounded much different, a lot colder and it send shivers down the Jedi Master’s spine. Still he could not move. Panic – which was obviously fuelled by the mysterious fog – grew in his chest and the ginger haired man was slowly losing his the last of hope. The only thing he was still capable of, was asking for help through the Force. And even that was hard work.

“There will be no help,” his dark copy had almost reached him at this point, “or have you already forgotten? You. Are. All. Alone.”

With dread watched the Jedi Master how the other’s hand was now only mere inches away from his head. Would this truly be his end? And what kind of end would this be? His death or perhaps some darker path... Whatever it would be, they result stayed the same. He did not want to end like this, be it death or him tainted. But what there that he could do? It was clear that he could not compete with the intruder, not when he was alone and certainly not, when he couldn’t move a single muscle. Where was help when you needed it the most? And why hadn’t he realized sooner what was happening?

“Questions over questions. Have you learned nothing yet? Isn’t that what your precious Qui-Gon always preached? Live in the moment, the here and now. And NOW you will be mine!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter. Please leave a comment and tell me what you thinnk!^^


	18. Without a Dream

 

A sharp and unexpected pain on the right side of his face startled the ginger haired Council member for the briefest of moments, but it also allowed him to dodge his dark copy’s outstretched hand. Ugly yellow eyes blinked in confusion and there was surprise written on the dark being’s face. He had not expected Obi-Wan to be able to dodge, so much was clear.

The Jedi General allowed himself to take a deep breath, now that the fog was starting to dissipate and he didn’t feel like he was drowning anymore. The whole atmosphere was getting lighter and the Jedi’s surroundings brightened considerable. Even the dark being’s aura did not bother him that much anymore, for it was vanishing with the fog.

 

Once the angry shouts had died down, alongside the dark being’s Force presence, Obi-Wan felt a gentle yet firm pull back to consciousness. He allowed his mind to follow this pulling sensation and not a moment later, he was back in his sparely lit bedroom, panting and slightly trembling.

It took him some minutes to get his bearing back together and only then he barely noticed that his blanket had fallen to the floor and that he was not alone in his small yet comfortable bedroom. For a short moment, his heart stopped beating, when he found himself gazing into yellow eyes, but it soon started pumping strong again, once he realizes that he was just looking into the concerned and very worried face of his twin brother. Now that he looked closer, he noticed that his brother’s eyes were warmer than the ones of his dark copy’s had been. They also had a certain spark that spoke of life, which the being had also lacked.

“Obi-Wan...” there was worry and a certain caring undertone in his voice and it helped the trembling Jedi to settle down a little more. The figure in his vision – or whatever that had been – had not talked like this. Its voice had sounded arrogant and cold, distant even.

“Ben?” it was more of a question than anything else, but he needed the reassurance right now¸ probably more than anything else.

“I’m here,” the Sith replied and weren’t that the best words Obi-Wan had ever heard? The older male sat himself directly next to his brother, so that he could drape an arm over shivering shoulders. “Are you alright... again?”

It took the Council member a moment to understand what the other person in the room meant by ‘again’ and it took him even longer to realize that it had indeed been Ben, who had pulled him out of this terrible nightmare and who had heard him calling for help.

Obi-Wan eventually was able to nod, “What...?”

“I’m not quite sure yet...” Ben answered the unspoken question. He pulled the still distressed male closer to his own body. Said Jedi noticed that the Sith had discarded his robe, which meant that he was only clad in a black shirt with short sleeves. He still carried his lightsaber with him though and that too, gave Obi-Wan a strange feeling of security.

“But you have an idea,” his tired and violated mind unconsciously made him lean against the other’s warm and comforting body.

A hand started to massage his temple, “I have a few ideas, every one crazier than the one before... but when I come to a plausible conclusion, I will let you know. Just... just give me some time to think, alright?”

Obi-Wan hummed contently. He knew his brother would keep that promise. He was also very much aware of the gentle Force suggestion Ben was sending his way through the contact of his hand against Obi-Wan’s forehead. But there was still something else bothering him. He knew that Anakin and Ahsoka were sleeping in the living room, while the Sith had taken the spare bedroom on the other side of Obi-Wan’s quarters. This way, the older man would have to get past a self nominated defence before reaching his brother’s bedroom, yet here he was and Obi-Wan could feel that Anakin and Ahsoka were still asleep.

“What is with Anakin and Ahsoka?” he couldn’t help but ask.

“They are still asleep, they did not hear your call. Or perhaps they did... it was too weak to wake anybody however.” Ben patiently explained, continuing his ministrations.

Something about this statement bothered the drowsy Council member, “Why did you hear me then?” Why indeed?

“I don’t sleep...” The ginger haired General had not expected a real answer, especially not a true one.

“Why not?” his curiosity was spiked, but just enough for his mind to focus at least a little bit on reality again.

“My mind has the scary capability of being dark and demented.” Obi-Wan was surprised by his brother’s openness.

“You are afraid of your dreams?”

“Yes,” the Sith was starting to build shields around their bond and he even build some in Obi-Wan’s mind, when the latter allowed him the entrance. He wasn’t sure why his brother did this, but Obi-Wan guessed that it had some higher purpose his sluggish mind wouldn’t understand right now.

“Oh,” he was also not sure what to say to the Sith’s unexpected revelation. He was simply too exhausted from the attack on his mind to really think. The world would look different in the morning, he was sure about this, but for now he allowed the older male to push him back into his soft pillows and to tuck him in again. He had previously picked up the green blanket from the floor and now made sure that Obi-Wan was properly covered with it again.

Obi-Wan himself was sure he would be highly embarrassed the next day, but for now he did not care, but simply enjoyed the caring gesture of his older brother. A certain feeling of rightness had also started to form in his chest. Or in other words, it couldn’t be that bad, could it? Therefore there was no reason to be embarrassed in the first place. At least that sounded logic to his own mind... for now.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep you protected until we can talk,” a voice somewhere above him mumbled into his ear. Obi-Wan only nodded weakly, his eyes were already closed. “Now, sleep,” and did that not sound like a great plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter.  
> Don't forget to leave a comment behind. :)  
> Thanks for reading.^^


	19. Hidden Secrets

When Obi-Wan awoke again, he was well rested and he had almost forgotten the events if the previous night. True to his words, he found Ben lounging on the window seat, his side pressed to the cool glass and nose buried in one of Obi-Wan's books. It turned out to be one of the fantasy novels Qui-Gon had gifted him during his apprenticeship.

“How are you feeling?” Ben suddenly said, disturbing the younger male's fond observation.

“Fine I guess,” Ben looked up from his book and with a raised eyebrow. “I do, truly,” the Jedi repeated firmly.

The questioning expression turned to mild amusement and the Sith shrugged in surrender. A comforting silence settled between the two brothers and Obi-Wan found himself not minding the other man's presence at all. Even while dressing himself after having taken a quick shower the other’s presence did not bother him and he usually was a very private person. He just figured - with them being twins - that Ben must have seen everything already. That and the Sith was otherwise occupied anyway.

“If you need clothes,” the Council member began and he let the sentence trail of.

The dark side user gave him a small smile, “Thank you, but I have enough things on my ship and I brought some of my belongings here yesterday, shortly after the three of you were asleep.” Now that he mentioned it, Obi-Wan noticed that his brother was indeed wearing something else. He was wearing a black hoodie now, which had a skull painted on it and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, revealing the leather gauntlets on his lower arm. He was also wearing a pair of black cargo pants, but no socks and no shoes. They were standing at the door to the Jedi's room. Another quirk he apparently shared with Obi-Wan's former Master. Qui-Gon had preferred bare feet as well. It was almost painful to see so many similarities between Ben and Qui-Gon, while Obi-Wan had shared not so many with his latest Master.

“A credit for your thoughts,” Ben's voice cut through, “is it about last night?”

“No,” Obi-Wan shook his head and out of a mood, he seated himself to his brother's feet, so that his back and his head rested against the other male's leg, the one that was not resting on the window seat. A gloved hand came to rest next to his head, more or less lying on his shoulder. It was almost crazy how close they had already grown, despite not knowing the other for very long. Perhaps it was because they were twins and because they shared a bond since the beginning of their existence.

“What is bothering you then?” since when could somebody read him so openly, then again, Obi-Wan also knew in what mood his brother was most of the time just from taking a peek at the older man. Not that he had much of a challenge yet.

“You have so much in common with Qui-Gon,” he began, knowing that Ben would not let it slip aside, “you would have been the better Padawan…”

“I don't think so… it is always better when teacher and student, when partners, are able to balance each other out. That wouldn't have been the case with me and your Master… but it was this way with you. Besides… I'm not the Jedi type.” Obi-Wan looked up to be greeted by a predatory grin. He also noticed the braid that had undoubtedly been neatly redone. It seemed very important and the Force urged the Jedi to ask now, that the atmosphere was so calm and peaceful.

“What's with the braid?”

“What about it?” he was getting defensive again, noticed Obi-Wan.

“What does it mean?” the Jedi asked nevertheless.

The Sith avoided the other’s gaze in order to look at the rising sun of Coruscant. There were already countless of vehicles on the move, then again, Coruscant never slept.

He took a deep breath, “First of all it is… well, it shows my status as a Sith apprentice. I am the direct heir should the Master die and I have the privilege of challenging and killing Sidious before anyone else does. It also means that they come to challenge me.”

Obi-Wan nodded slowly against his brother's leg. “But there is something else.” He guessed.

Ben hummed and with the hand that did not rest on Obi-Wan, he fingered one of the small beads in his braid. “They stand for important people in my life… my family.” There was something sad in his blue-green eyes and out of instinct the Jedi took his brother's gloved hand in his own. “The beads shall remind me, that I am responsible for their deaths… that I was too weak to save my own kind, my loved ones.”

“Your 'own' family?” Obi-Wan asked.             

“My wife,” that took the Jedi by complete surprise and he pulled away and turned around so that he was facing the older male. The latter was still gazing out of the window, without really seeing anything. His focus was somewhere else, probably far in the past.

“I didn't know you are married…”

“WAS, I was married… once upon a time,” he let go of his braid to fish out a necklace that had been hidden under his garments. It was a plain silver necklace on which two silver rings dangled. His eyes fixed on them. “I had children too… two little daughters,” he closed his hand to a fist around the rings, “They did not even reach their tenth birthdays.” His eyes were suspiciously wet and he shook his head, looking back at the window. 

“Ben?” It was a hard hit for him as well, knowing that he had once been an uncle without even knowing it. It was sad really.

“I'm sorry,” the older male forced out and the emotion was clear in his voice, all the pain, grief and perhaps even guilt.

“Not for that,” he didn't know what else to say to this. It didn't even seem appropriate in the first place, but the older male apparently needed the reassurance now, needed to know that it was not bad to show emotions.

Obi-Wan himself couldn't even begin to understand what it meant to lose people so close and dearly loved. As a Jedi, he had no such luxury, it was simply forbidden and frowned upon. “What… um,” he was not sure he should ask this question, but the way the gloved hand squeezed his, reassured him gave him the needed push. “What happened?”

“House fire… I lost everything that day, my home and my family. The only sanctuary I have is the knowledge that they peacefully died in their sleep… from the smoke and not from the fire itself. They say that it was caused by a defect in the oven...” he huffed at that, “whatever it was, I was not fast enough… it was already too late when I finally made my way through to them. The house had already been ablaze fiercely, the stairs couldn't been used at this point and all the heat… it took three fire fighting droids to get me away from their corpses… I was ready to die that day, willing even. But it was not meant to be, the Force still had other plans for me.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Don't be, it wasn't you who killed them.” He sounded honest enough.

“Neither was you,” the Jedi was standing up to be towering over the stubborn Sith.

“No,” Obi-Wan blinked at that, he had not expected his brother to actually agree. “But I swear upon my children's graves, that I will find the one who is responsible for this.”

It dawned upon the Jedi Master, “It was no accident…” Ben shook his head.

The Sith looked as if he wanted to say something else, but his head snapped towards the shut door to Obi-Wan’s room. His eyes narrowed for the briefest of seconds and Obi-Wan could feel him tentatively reaching out with the Force. Curious, the Jedi Master followed his brother’s example and quickly found what Ben was investigating.

“I should go, before your companions fully wake up and think that I am trying to murder you in their sleep.”

“That certainly would be a damper in the mood,” Obi-Wan agreed good naturedly and with a good portion of humour in his voice. He took a few steps back to allow his brother to stand up, which the Sith promptly did. His bones cracked when he stretched.

“Certainly,” Ben agreed and with that he slipped silently through the door, shoes securely in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. ^^
> 
> And don't forget to leave a review behind. ;)


	20. Playing Catch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am kind of stupid. I had not realized that I have not updated this story for weeks (months) up until now... I am sorry guys, this chapter had been ready for quite some time now, I just forgot to upload it...

Obi-Wan did not immediately leave his room, instead he settled back on his bed and entered a light meditation. He was not surprised to feel his brother quickly joining him and considering what they had just talked about and shared, the ginger haired Jedi opened his bond in a silent invitation. He felt the Sith hesitate, perhaps unsure of what he should do, before he acted. Their bond flared back to live and almost immediately the memories flowed freely between them.

It was unpleasant, nothing like the first time they had shared their memories, which could very well have been, because of the images Obi-Wan received. He saw a young ginger haired boy, being humiliated, beaten up, hurt, tortured and punished as a means of training him into a Sith Lord. He saw the blacked out man treating his brother like dirt under his feet and Obi-Wan came to realize why his brother was often acting the way he did. It was clear that he didn’t like to be commanded, of course he was never willing to show weakness, which is probably why he had avoided eye-contact during their earlier conversation and it was also clear why Ben was so private and closed off.

Meanwhile Ben was experiencing his brother’s training, which had been nothing like his own. It was all so light and nice and free. It almost disgusted the Sith, but only because he could not tell himself that his Master had done all those horrible things to him, without a real purpose, just for his own sick pleasure. Ben simply HAD to believe that the special training he had received from Sidious was, what had made him this strong, what had made him come this far in his life.

The atmosphere of Obi-Wan’s memories soon changed however, when the Jedi was around twelve years old. Content and happiness was replaced by fear, confusion and sometimes even pain. It disgusted the Sith to see how his brother had been treated, especially since the same Jedi were now trying everything to befriend Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, General and Council member. Disgust soon turned to anger, when Qui-Gon – the man had been something of a role model for Ben, because of his deep connection with the living Force – made an appearance. The rage was growing when he saw the Initiate tournament, Bandomeer and eventually even Melida/Daan from Obi-Wan’s eyes. It was then that the older male cut the connection. He had felt that his brother had been about to do the same, undoubtedly from the darkness he had seen in Ben’s training, or perhaps it had been due to the sudden appearance of a young and yet uneducated Maul in Ben’s apprenticeship. Sidious and his relationship had changed upon Maul’s appearance. Ben had soon realized that every mistake could cost him his place as Sidious apprentice and therefore his life.

 

A silent question ran through the bond and Obi-Wan received comfort right back. He knew the meaning, his brother was alright. Or at least he pretended to be. Of course the Jedi Master had felt the other’s rage and anger, until suddenly strong shields were built, cutting the connection.

“A lot of things could have gone different,” Obi-Wan mumbled into the empty room, “but there is nothing we can do about them now. The past is the past, we can only change the future. I hope you realize this soon brother.” He knew from experience that staying in the past was dangerous and painful. Qui-Gon had taught him this, but surely Ben had had no one, who taught him. Perhaps it was his task, even as the younger twin, to help Ben understand.

 

 

Later that very same day, Obi-Wan and his fateful followers as well as his dark shadow found themselves in one of the training halls. The Jedi, who had already been present upon them entering, had stopped in their workouts, all their gazes resting on the masked man. Obi-Wan guessed that every single Jedi in the whole galaxy had to know about the Sith guest in the Jedi temple.

The other Jedis’ uneasiness was clear in the air. They did not know how to react and it made them feel something, that is heavily frowned upon and disapproved of, fear.

It was only when a young Initiate, not yet taken as a Padawan, had boldly stepped in front of the unimpressed Sith and loudly declared that he would defeat him in a lightsaber duel, that the ice was beginning to break. A moment the whole hall had been silent, no one dared to even breathe. The dark haired human boy was standing with his hands on his hips in front of the dark Force user, his head held high and expression sure and almost cocky. Obi-Wan had been able to feel Ben’s irritation at such stupid boldness and Anakin’s and Ahsoka’s shock upon the reckless actions of one so young. Then, a low chuckle could be heard and the Sith had tilted his head just a little.

“You come before me, young Jedi, to challenge me to a duel?” his eyes blazed with something like mirth, “Who do you think you are?” At this point a handful of Council members had also entered the training hall, they had undoubtedly searched for their visitor and located him here to keep an eye on him, even though Yoda looked as if he had been dragged along by Mace Windu, whose brow was furrowed in deep thought.

If possible, the young black haired Initiate stood even straighter, “My name is Coren Bane and in the name of the Jedi Order and the Republic, you are under arrest.” Obi-Wan had to admit that the young one knew what he wanted.

“Is that so young Jedi? Then show me, Coren Bane, if you have what it takes, to make me yield.” There was no negative emotion in the Force around Ben and it was probably the only thing that kept anyone from taking actions. That and Master Yoda had simply seated himself on a bench and watched, quite contently, the display.

The Initiate huffed and then turned around to run into the hall. In a real battle, this would have been the first mistake. Never turn your back to an opponent, but thankfully Ben was only playing. “Come, if you dare,” the raven haired Initiate mocked and had already activated his lightsaber, a beautifully crafted one with a green blade.

“Very well,” the Sith cooed. He stretched his neck – his bones actually cracking – and then his shoulders. Only after he had finished with his brief stretches, did he grab his lightsaber – which he had been given back by Mace right after the Council session – and walked down the stairs, into the now empty training ground. All the previously training Jedi had moved to the benches, getting as close as possible to Master Yoda, without standing in the green troll’s line of view. The mirth and humour shone in the Grandmaster’s eyes and it was probably the only reason why no one had reacted in any way. No one expect Coren Bane and the Sith of course.

 

Both the challenged Sith, as well as the Initiate bowed and saluted in a traditional fashion. Then the raven haired boy got into a battle stance, it was offensive, but could quickly change to a defensive one. Ben’s lightsaber lazily rested by his side. His eyes were calculating, but not out for victory.

“This could proof to be interesting,” Obi-Wan mumbled, catching the attention of a certain blonde Knight.

“I wish I could share your optimism,” Anakin mumbled right back, before turning back to the ‘fight’ that was about to start.


	21. Game Over

The Initiate attacked first, lightsaber held high and ready, while dashing forward, not caring for his defence. His opponent simply sidestepped the attack, but so that he was still within radius of the young boy, who swung his blade behind him. Red met green. The young Initiate became more focused every time, their two blades collided. Ben was going VERY easy on the young one, then again, the Jedi in training was just warming up too.

Coren quickly changed to more airily manoeuvres, usually a good tactic against a taller opponent, but he was not trained enough for them. There were a lot of openings, everyone in the hall older than fifteen saw that, but the Sith did not act on them. He continued to ‘play’, for that is what Obi-Wan called it. His brother was playing, not _toying_ , but _playing_ with the young one. It was heart warming to see.

 

Almost unnoticed by everyone, a second Initiate joined the battle ground. The female Mirialan slowly made her way over to the fighting pair, with her own blue blade activated and held ready. Nobody made a move to stop her, not even the Sith, who had briefly looked in her direction, before focusing on Coren again. Short before long, the female Jedi with the green skin, had joined her Initiate colleague and the two young ones were fighting the Sith together. They were eagerly moving around, a blur for the untrained eye and the two were soon joined by more Jedi in training.

Amused did Obi-Wan watch, how his brother actually had to activate his second lightsaber in order to defend himself against the unbelievable number of Jedi Initiates and even some young Padawans. It was not their skill, but their number that had the Sith working in earnest now. Gone was the cocky smile he had undoubtedly sported – Obi-Wan knew about the smirk, only due to their bond – and it was replaced with concentration and focus.

 _“Having problems, brother?”_ Obi-Wan could not help but ask over the slightly opened mental link they shared. It was probably only open, because the Sith was concentrating on other things right now.

A huff travelled over the connection. _“Whatever makes you think that, brother?”_ Obi-Wan was not sure if he should laugh or not.

 _“Oh, I don’t know. Call it a feeling,”_ he joked, Ben only sent him the picture of a VERY rude gesture over the bond. _“Need help?”_

 _“No... I planned to go down anyway. Let the kids have their fun,”_ the Sith answered and he sounded earnest and as if he too was enjoying this playful match.

_“For their sake... make it theatrical.”_

Ben laughed mentally. _“I think I can manage that.”_ And why did Obi-Wan not doubt THAT for one second?

 

True to his words, the older Kenobi pulled out his best acting skills. He danced and played some more with the children, until he could feel their exhaustion in the Force. He himself, had barely broken in sweat – only because his clothes were too warm for such activities – but he pretended to be reaching his limit too. Small mistakes found their way in his defence, he wanted to let the children WORK for their victory, he did not just want to give it to them so freely. They would not learn anything by it otherwise. And truly, some of the older Initiates and Padawans soon discovered the mistakes he was making consciously and were starting to tell each other about it. It did not take long for everybody to aim for the openings Ben allowed, and the Sith in question had to work hard not to let his instincts take over. He wanted THEM to win after all.

The braided man made a show whenever a training saber hit him. They were on a very low setting and could not even cut through butter, but they were still very warm to the touch. Nevertheless the Sith pretended as if the training sabers were real lightsabers and whenever he was ‘hit’ by one, a pained yelp, grunt or cry escaped him. He would tumble back, barely defending against the next attack and sometimes clutching the area that was hit. And despite the marks that would have been on his body, were it a real fight, the Initiates and Padawan had yet to hit a vital spot. That is, until a certain raven haired Initiate got closer. Somehow Obi-Wan HAD expected his brother, to allow the cheeky Initiate to deliver the final blow, and really, he did.

A scream – and it sounded scarily real – echoed through the hall. Immediately everyone fell silent, despite the knowledge, that no real harm was done. The ‘wounded’ Sith stumbled backwards, his lightsaber clattering deactivated to the ground and he sunk to his knees. A shaky hand reached out to grab Coren, but the boy dodged the attempt easily and then the masked male collapsed sideways on the ground, not moving. Granted, he was still breathing, but the victorious Initiates decided to ignore the fact and broke out in loud cheer and whooping. Arms and lightsabers were raised high above their heads, hugs were exchanged and the young Coren Bane was carried by four other Initiates, who decided to present the ‘Sith Killer’ to all spectators. As soon as the joy swept over them, Masters and Knights alike, stood up and applauded. The whole spectacle was so surreal and comical. Anakin could not even believe it was real. Here were the most serious and strict Jedi in the Order, cheering at their future generation for having won a fake fight against their enemy. Yet, even though he could not quite understand it, he found himself clapping as well. What in the Force had gotten into them all? Or was it the happiness of the children?

The only person, who looked not amused, was Mace Windu and Obi-Wan impulsively decided to take actions against this. There was no way that he was going to deal with a sulking Korun Master the next few days, absolutely NO WAY, which is why he stood up and made his way towards the dark skinned Master. He leaned down and whispered something in Mace’s ear, so that nobody else was able to pick it up. Brown eyes glanced sceptical into blue-green ones, but Obi-Wan ushered him onwards.

 

With a suffering sigh, Mace Windu succumbed to his fate and stood up as well. He made his way onto the training ground, where the Initiates were still celebrating their victory.

He cleared his throat and immediately everyone’s attention was on him, “Jedi Knights of the Order,” he said in his best Councillor voice, “today you have shown great bravery and you have done the Order a great service in slaying the Sith.”

Obi-Wan felt Ben’s amusement through the bond and he could not help but sent some back. He just hoped they were not opening the bond too much, he did not want to share possible painful and emotional memories in the middle of a crowd.

“Your names shall be written in the archives and as a reward,” Mace paused and sent the ginger haired Jedi Master a meaningful glare, “you all shall have free treats in the cantina.” And everybody knew what THAT meant.

Obi-Wan chuckled at the enthusiasm the young generation showed while darting out of the hall, undoubtedly with a single goal in their mind. Mace would need to be quick to contact the cantina.

 

The food distribution followed a strict plan that was supposed to give the Jedi, especially the younger generation, everything they needed. From vitamins, over proteins to minerals and everything else a healthy body needed. Rare were the times when sweets were given out, mostly only during festivities or special occasions. And if Mace had not won the hearts of those Initiates and Padawans with his little speech, then Obi-Wan did not know what else they could do.

 

Now that the spectacle was over, most Knights and Masters exited the training halls as well. Only a few remained, mostly Council members and of course Anakin and Ahsoka. The young Skywalker followed his former Master on the way down to Ben, who had yet to move.

“I think it is safe to move know,” Obi-Wan spoke.

“Can’t, I’m dead.”

Anakin huffed in a mixture of disbelief and amusement, though he would never admit having felt the latter.

“What do you propose that we should do with you then?” the ginger haired Jedi Master wanted to know.

“Carry me.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and he motioned for Anakin to grab his brother’s left leg, while he himself took the right one. Together they dragged the unmoving Sith over the floor, who had the audacity to look comfortable and satisfied.

“Not quite what I had in mind, but it serves its purpose,” the eyes behind the mask glowed. The Jedi chose not to answer that...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the idea so far. Darth Ombro is my OC and "Ombro" is esperanto for "shadow".  
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think about the idea! If you have any ideas/ requests regarding this story, feel free to tell me. I always read all reviews and even when I do not answer, you can be sure you suggestion/ critic/ request will be read and considered.
> 
> My Tumblr: inkognito97.tumblr.com


End file.
